YOU DESERVE MUCH BETTER THAN ME
by JustMariana12
Summary: Ante el dolor del proximo matrimonio del su primer amor,Sakura decide mudarse a inglaterra a seguir sus estudios y haya se encontrara a un nuevo amor, pero que sucedera si al regresar no todo lo que penso es como parece CAMBIO DE SUMMARY
1. vuelo 1206

_**Summary:**__ Te Amo como el mejor amigo que eres y así lo hare siempre no importa que…Sakura.-_Decidí acabar con mi pasado y tener un bueno futuro, me ire hoy pero regresare dentro de poco, envié el mensaje y note como una sombra se postraba enfrente mío-Maldición tu otra vez.- era el el joven sexy de hace unos momentos

**Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece si no a masashi kishimoto **_**Purely fanmade**_

_**No al plagio esta historia me pertenece tanto en la versión normal como en la adaptación a esta, si ven esta historia en otro foro con este nombre MARIANAREYNA es completamente igual es mia asi que no me la roben aunque no le veo el caso no es un trabajo muy bueno sin mas preámbulos y los dejare leer.**_

_HOLA queridos lectores llevo un tiempo con esta idea y ahora se las traigo espero y les agrade si esto pasa no olviden dejar un comentario, eh decidido que talvez esta sea la historia que me marcara en este foro ya que la historia anterior tuvo un colapso en mi mente sucedieron cosas que no quería que pasaran, ya que crei que el fic era, inmaduro sabia que podía hacer algo mejor, lo volvi a subir y nada ni siquiera lo termine asi que decidi que dejare ese fic por algún tiempo ya que me centra en este y en otro que se esta haciendo en este momento, creo que todo el revuelto que es mi cerebro que es en estos momentos, será para bien, y porque lo que quiero es que los lectores les agrade leer y esperen con ansias mi fanfic, y se que no es vuestra culpa si no la mia, asi que intentare mejoras malas elecciones tiene mucho mas que dar asi que lo cerrare por un tiempo y seguire leyendo mas literatura para asi tener una mejor percepción y que ese fanfic sea muy reconocido, sin mas que decir espero y les guste, pórque creo que este será importante para mi, fue en base a un sueño que tuve en el cual huia de mi mejor amigo del cual estoy enamorada ¬¬ aunque desearía no estarlo y me hiba a Inglaterra lejor de el, asi que sin mas aquí esta la historia…_

_0000000000000_

**BETTER THAN ME**

**CAPITULO 1 "VUELO 1206"**

Me sudaban las manos, era imposible que no lo hiciera y mas si portaba ese tic nervioso desde hacia tanto años, hoy tomaría el vuelo que me cambiara la vida de una manera radical, estaba sentada con mi bolso aun lado, tratando de leer uno de mis libros favoritos esperando a que se diera la transmisión de que el vuelo 1206 estaba apunto de salir del aeropuerto, hoy dejaría todo mi pasado atrás, toda la impotencia y todo el dolor atrás, no solo tomaba el avión hacia Inglaterra para asistir a la gran boda, al tomar ese avión no habría vuelta atrás, mis pensamientos no estaban en otro lugar que en la persona que mas me dolería dejar atrás forcé a mi madre a venir conmigo, no quería arrepentirme al estar a punto de abordarlo por una insignificante razón.

Disculpa sakura-san me podría sentar.- dijo el que seria el padrino en la boda

Claro kabuto-san .- dije esbozando una sonrisa

Sabes sakura-san creo que eres muy joven no deberías dejar asi tu país, dejaras a muchos atrás y los haras sufrir con tu ausencia estas segura que esto es lo que en realidad deseas?.- frunci un poco el seño

Si, al abordar ese avión dejare mi antigua vida en japon atrás, no solo me mudare de país si no también de mentalidad recuerda esto es lo que mas he anhelado desde joven, no me perdonaría nunca en la vida desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta.- dije con una gran determinación de quien sabe donde había sacado

Esta bien es tu decisión, espero y no te arrepientas de lo que estas apunto de hacer, porque ingresando al que será tu nuevo hogar no creo que haya vuelta atrás.-dijo con la mirada baja

Créeme no hay nada ni nadie que me haga cambiar de opinión.-aunque eso era una gran mentira, la única persona que me haría regresar era el verdadero amor de mi vida pero ya que el no me amaba como yo a el, no perdía nada con intentar rehacer mi vida y olvidarlo.

Esta bien, sabes creo que el vuelo se ha retrasado ire a preguntar y asi dejarte pensar.

No hay nada que pensar kabuto-san la decisión esta tomada.-dije con una falsa sonrisa

Vi como se alejaba con las manos en sus bolsillos y la mirada baja lo habían intentado todo para retenerme menos lo que no pensaron que seria la única forma de que me quedase, aunque tenerme aquí seria un acto egoísta por parte de mis familiares, ellos sabían que deseaba esto, cerre mi libro llevaba media tratando de leerlo y nada en un rápido movimiento levanta la vista y vislumbre una cabellera negra, cavia la posibilidad de que fuera el, aunque eso era improbable, baje la vista talvez era una imagen producida por mi subconsciente, pero NO ya no había vuelta atrás ya tenia mi meta bien clara no regresaría, en unos minutos tomaria mi vuelo hacia Inglaterra y llegando ahí mi vida daría un giro de 180 grados.

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, el avión ni mi madre se visualizaban, sentí como alguien tomaba asiento a mi lado no le di importancia.

_Pasajeros del vuelo 1206 les informamos que el avión ya esta listo para abordar_

Genial el avión ya estaba listo y mi madre ni las luces apostaría lo que fuera a que estaría buscando aunque sea la mas mínima gota de alcohol y no me refiero al etílico.

Me pare de mi asiento al ver que mi acompañante también lo hacia estaba dándome la espalda tome mi bolso y mi vaso de café estaba dispuesta a irme caminando que no me ci cuenta que una agarradera de mi bolso quedo atascada al asiento le estire sin irar no dio resultado alguno, gire y segui jalando mi vecino de asiento aun no giraba, al jalar tan fuerte casi caigo, pero en vez de eso tiro mi vaso caliente encima del vecino.

Lo-lo siento.-dije tartamudeando

Giro tétricamente lo vi era demasiado guapo cabellera y ojos del mismo color tan profundo un negro tan parecido al de el, fue cuando reacción el era la persona que había visto hace unos momento, vi como en su cara se formaba una sonrisa torcida y sarcástica

No t te preocupes.-dijo con sarcasmo y tratando de guardar la ira aparente que tenia

P pero…

Me dejo con la palabra en la boca se había esfumado de ahí, segui caminando buscando a mi madre al momento de llegar a la fila la observe sentada con la cabeza gacha

Que te pasa?

Es que sakura compréndeme.-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.- no venden ni una gota de alcohol aquí

Me salió un gota de sudor en la frente

-es un aeropuerto como carajos lloras sabiendo que esta prohibido, no lloraste cuando te di la noticia de que me iria a vivir a Inglaterra y ahora lloras por alcohol

-sakura compréndeme estoy expresando todo el sufrimiento que llevo dentro en esto tengo una dignidad que mantener por eso no llore cuando me lo informaste en cambio me puse muy feliz por ti harías tu deseo realidad.

Bueno si tanta dignidad tienes párate de aquí, y donde están los otros dos idiotas

Sakura, es mi esposo y tu hermano

Hermanastro

Eso no importa

Ya vale donde están

Ya subieron al avión solo faltamos nosotras te estaba esperando

Esta bien vamos.- le tendí mi mano

Sabes aun no entiendo porque no quieres sentarte cerca de nosotros crei que ya habías superado lo de mi boda desde hacia tantos años,

ya lo hice solo que quiero tomar un viaje apacible.

Esta bien, es tu decisión

Eso me agradaba últimamente mi madre tomaba en cuenta todas y cada una de mis decisiones por mas absurdas que fueran, claro esta en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, aborde al avión aunque me senté en mi lugar junto a la venta como de costumbre aunque desearía estar en otra clase, fue lo único a lo que mi madre no accedió no me dejo tomar clase media forzándome a tomar la alta, visualice la pantalla de mi celular y vi que aun estaba el borrador del mensaje que le enviaría, tendría que hacerlo a si me despediría de otra carga mas en mi vida, lei de nuevo y decidi que si se lo enviaría aunque me arriesgue a buscar algún error no los habría nunca en mi expediente los habría de eso me encargaría, no dejaba de leerlo no estaba tan convencida si el me decía cualquier respuesta sabia que mandaria todo por la borda lo leería una ultima vez antes de enviarlo era definitivo:

_Sabes ahora en estos momentos estoy rumbo a Inglaterra creo que eso ya lo tenias en cuenta, solo que quería decirte una vez mas que nuestra amistad, que tantos años a durado rara amistad pero aun así una de las mejores que he tenido y nunca la olvidare. Este viaje me servirá para aclarar mi mente, solo quería decirte, bueno darte a conocer una ultima cosa todos estos años no mejor dicho desde hace dos me di cuenta de algo que no sabia que estaba dentro de mi oculto pero lo estaba nunca me lo imagine pero el caso es que desde hace un tiempo eh estado completamente enamorada de ti no es un amor hipócrita el que forme hacia ti es un amor verdadero no te obligo a corresponderlo porque se que no me amas, lo se porque soy tu mejor amiga tu mismo me dijiste que amabas a tu novia eso me dolió pero aun así seguía hablándote me dolía porque yo misma sabia que no me corresponderías si me llegaras a querer seria como una gran amiga al menos eso es lo que pienso, como te he dicho antes este viaje me servirá de desahogo, se que me tardare pero aun asi tengo la fe que un dia te olvidare, lo digo en el sentido de amarte por que este es el sentimiento que tengo hacia ti, ayer hoy y que se que tendré mañana ´por la mañana que este en algún lugar de Europa, no se me hara fácil dejar de amarte porque me conozco perfectamente se que esto no es un capricho porque si lo fuera me hubiera dado cuenta de el desde el momento que te vi hacia mas de 7 años, sabes nunca crei que llegaría a enamorarme de ti ni siquiera me gustabas es raro pero creo que cuando mas tiempo pasas cerca de alguien mas te encariñas a esa persona y al final se te hara difícil separarte de esta, tome una dura decisión se me dio esta oportunidad y no pienso desaprovecharla, TE AMO te lo digo de nuevo, pero aun asi te pido que no me respondas a este mensaje porque aun si me dice que no me amas que solo quieres que viva aquí en japon cerca de ti por nuestra amistad yo me quedaría aun sabiendo que sufriría por ti, dentro de poco cuando veas llegar a mi familia de regreso no me busques pidiendo una explicación a esto porque no te la dare no por que no quiera si no por el simple hecho que ya no estare entre ustedes, me quedare a en Europa, en busca de una nueva vida de un cambio, despertare pero ya no con las grandes lagañas que se formaran en mi rostro tras haber llorado por ti en la noche si no con una gran sonrisa al sabes que podre rehacer mi vida lejos de preocupaciones no digo que seas una pero aun asi estare lejos, de japon de mi familia y mucho mas importante del dolor por no tener tu amor, esto no es un mensaje suicida es un libramiento de todo mi pasado y de todos mis sentimientos a la hora que llegue a europa sere una nueva sakura, cambiare y regresare cuando este totalmente segura que hice un gran cambio, asi que te deseo lo mejor en esta vida, y espero que no te olvides de que siempre estarás en mi corazón como un amigo porque me ire para sacarte de mi corazón como amante…_

_Te Amo como el mejor amigo que eres y así lo hare siempre no importa que…_

_Sakura._

Decidí acabar con mi pasado y tener un bueno futuro, me ire hoy pero regresare dentro de poco, envié el mensaje y note como una sombra se postraba enfrente mío

Maldición tu otra vez.- era el el joven sexy de hace unos momentos .- señorita.-le dijo a una azafata.-disculpe no seria mucha molestia pero desearía un cambio de lugar

Es imposible

Pero aun quedan lugares vacios

Joven usted eligió este lugar por favor ahórrese las molestias y quédese aquí

Hm, molestias claro.-dijo bufando y tomo su asiento.-esta bien ya que me sentare alado tuyo te pediré tres cosas numero uno: no te metas ni conmigo ni mis cosas numero dos no me hables y numero tres pero la mas importante no seas una molestia que ya tuve mucho con lo del café.-dijo con una de sus singulares sonrisas falsas

Gire hacia el con una torcedura en mis labios

-perdon dijiste algo.-dije con sarcasmo y una sonrisa cinica no lo podía evitar a pesar de mi destrozo interno tenia que soportar a este regalador de sonrisas falsas por mas de 13 hrs.

Sab…

Pasajeros del vuelo 1206 hacia Inglaterra les pedimos de favor que abrochen sus cinturones y apaguen cualquier aparato electrónico que tengan, el avión esta apunto de despegar, si se le ofrece algo no duden en llamas a alguna azafata, dentro de unos minutos podrán desabrocharse y prender sus aparatos mientras tanto tengan un gran viaje y gracias por volar en AereoJapan.

Hice lo indicado al momento de apagar mi dichoso celular, pero lo sentí vibrar si que había respondido el mensaje a pesar de haberle dicho que no pero ya tenia en mente algo no cambiaria mi decisión esto es lo que quiero y no por el lo tirare todo a la basura. Apague mi móvil y mi ipod eran los únicos electrónicos que traia pasamos las turbulencias del despegue yo solo veía a la ventana ignoraba a mi compañero de asiento justo como el lo hacia conmigo, cuando lo indicaron encendí de nuevo mi ipod, saque de mi bolso el libro que estaba tratando de leer hacia unos momentos atrás, me dispuse a escuchar música clásica, sencilla no estaba de humor para escuchar sonidos fuertes, necesitaba tranquilizarme y sabría que el leve sonido del piano ayudaría, empecé a hojear mi libro de superación personal, para colmo era útil asi podría olvidar mas fácil mi pasado. Pasadas las hojas hubo una frase que me hizo pensar

" _si alguien cree estar enamorado pero mal correspondido debe despreocuparse, y olvidar, no se trata de amor, solo es un capricho, un invento que terminara destruyéndolo si se aferra a el…"_

Esa frase me hiso bacilar durante un largo tramo del viaje, era correcto lo que decía y eso era lo que haría, tal vez si era un capricho mi amor hacia mi mejor amigo, tal ves era una reacción hacia que el salió con cuanta chica se permitía y como me di cuenta que nunca cause una reacción igual que no fuera la de su amiga incondicional eso hiso que me encaprichara con el… definitivamente eso era lo mas lógico, me alegraba tanto de mudarme de rehacer mi vida tal vez me llegaría a enamorar en realidad, esa era mi meta sacar a mi mejor amigo de mi cabeza.

Ahh.- dije en un leve suspiro tras un suspiro

Me quite los audífonos, cerré el libro y guarde ambos en mi bolso me pare del asiento estaba dispuesta a ir al baño pero había "algo" más bien alguien que me lo impedía

Ehem.- me aclare la garganta para ver si el idiota de a lado me hacia el favor de moverse, prácticamente me ignoro tome la iniciativa y con un leve toque de mi dedo en su hombro, empezó a hacer un leve movimiento subiendo su cubre-ojos negro

-mande.- dijo con cinismo y con su típica sonrisa falsa

-disculpa serias tan amable de dejarme pasar.-dije con el mismo tono de voz que uso

- claro.-dijo con sarcasmo

Le di una sonrisa torcida

Se paro de su asiento y se levanto hacia el pasillo Salí del área de nuestros asientos no di mas de 2 pasos cuando sentí un ligero golpe en mi… gire tétricamente si algo que odiaba en esta vida eran los pervertidos a pesar de que vivo con dos

Por favor dime que no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste.-dije con un poco de furia

Esta bien no lo diré

Idiota quien te cre…

Acaso no ibas al baño.-dijo con una media sonrisa gire sobre mis talones bufando no podía creer que este pervertido se haya atrevida ahhh

De tan solo recordarlo me enojo mas llegue al baño en realidad no tenia necesidad de ir solo quería restirar mis piernas el tiempo se iba volando literalmente ajja volando en un avión que divertido, bueno eso no importaba en estos momentos, habían pasado alrededor de tres horas desde que tome este dichoso avión y aun no me atrevía a encender mi celular y no lo haría porque si sabia la respuesta apostaba a que me aventaba de un paracaídas solo si regresaba a su lado bueno tenia que dejar de pensar en el, era parte de mi ahora pasado.

Ya tenia mis planes hecho llegando a Londres, solo me dirigiría a la hermoso hotel el mismo donde se realizaría la "boda" este hecho seria emocionante, al fin conocería al novio no lo podría creer, tanta intriga, el vestido ya estaría haya cuando llegase no sabia ni como era ni nada, aun así mi prima me dijo que era hermoso, tenia que serlo seria LA BODA mas importante a la que asistiría EN LA VIDA, después de eso seria libre podría hacer lo que quiera mi familia me dejaría ahí en Londres, aunque los extrañaría si pero ellos saben que es lo que deseo, regrese a los asientos mi acompañante estaba justo como pensé que estaría asi que lo ignore había un espacio por donde podría pasar, lo hice solo que al momento de hacerlo al girar sobre mis talones para sentarme cuando sentí de nuevo su mano sobre mi…

-aggh maldito pervertido.-le dije mientras le propiciaba un golpe en su mejilla.-que sea lo segunda y la ultima vez que te atreves a tocarme

-ha yo tocarte, a ti.-dijo con sarcasmo y una sonrisa de medio lado.-nunca ni que fueras la reyna de belleza, que tienes de interesante a parte de ese cabello tuyo con un color de friégame la pupila, acaso estabas ebria cuando te lo teniste de ese color?

- idiota, es natural y si no soy la reina de la belleza no me toques

-ya te he dicho que nunca te e tocado han de ser tan grandes las ganas que me traes que ya alucinas que te toco- dijo girándose indignado hacia el otro lado- si querías que te prestara atención, no debiste blasfemar en contra mia.

Idiota, idiota y mil veces idiota, quien se cree este imbécil para tocarme e insultarme, gire hacia la ventana y frunci mi entrecejo bufando y maldiciendo por lo bajo a mi acompañante.

Lo siento- gire a verlo y estaba con una sonrisa sincera- por lo de la nalgada

As -sonrio de medio lado mostrando sus perfectos dientes

Estabien nalgadas y por lo de tu pelo, es solo que si comprendes que es un color raro verdad_

Aceptada, y si lo se pero es una enfermedad naturalmente seria rojizo pero por esta misma enfermedad, mi pelo es de color chicle y mi piel demasiado blanca

Que clase de enfermedad_

Falta de melanina en cuerpo

Oh, aun asi te sienta bien falso o no te ves preciosa- dijo con una sonrisa que no parecía falsa y no tenia ningún rastro de algún pensamiento malo,

se quito sus lentes y por primera vez aprecie sus ojos, no me había dado cuenta que eran hermosos aunque no tanto como los ojos que ya conocía y estaba totalmente perdida no tenían ese brillo que los que amaba tenia, pero aun a si me hundi en ellos en su oscuridad opaca, sentía como la sangre me subia a las mejillas, al recordar al dueño de mi corazón, gire para evitar que mi acompañante se fijara en este.

Que linda te sonrojaste- dijo con una melodiosa risa.

No no es eso, es solo que me recordaste a alguien

A tu novio?-trague grueso y mi sonrojo se hizo evidente una vez mas

No yo no tengo novio-dije con una mirada baja

Oh bueno a un hombre tendría que ser, para que te sonrojes de esa forma y no creo ser yo

Un hombre si es, y no no eres tu quedate tranquilo

Quisiera hablar de ello? Dicen que las penas de amor se hacen menos dolorosas cuando las cuentas a un extraño

Porque crees que es una pena de amor

Porque se perdió el brillo de tus ojos, y en unos ojos tan bellos como los tuyos es fácil diferenciarlo

Ya me harás sonrojar mas

Esa es mi meta-dijo alzando los brazos mientras tenia una sonrisa infantil- no te dire que te entiendo porque no se lo que has vivido y porque tampoco eh vivido una pena de amor de hecho no entiendoi mis sentimientos

Eso es fácil de entender, alguien bello como tu nunca tendría una pena de amor

Bello? Ahora soy bello cuando hace un rato era un idiota- mi sonrojo subió

Era un expresión que seas bello no quita el hecho que eres un idiota

Auch eso duele y mas si viene de ti, eres una mala persona

Si lo soy-dije con una sonrisa

Y me contaras?

Es duro para mi, pero como dijste eres un extraño asi que nada malo ah de suceder

Le conte acerca de mi situación, me miraba con atención nunca alejo su profunda mirada de mis ojos como si esots la hipnotizaran eso me hacia sentir rara estuve sonrojada todo el tiempo.

-entonces, te vas de tu ciudad natal porque quieres rehacer tu vida, quieres ver si lejos de tu mejor amigo puedes encontrar el amor, sabes te dire una cosa _" si alguien cree estar enamorado pero mal correspondido debe despreocuparse, y olvidar, no se trata de amor, solo es un capricho, un invento que terminara destruyéndolo si se aferra a el…" _–me quede atónita dijo lo mismo que venia en mi libro- lo saque del libro, lei y es cierto lo que dice, no deberías esperar a que el te corresponda porque como dices son mejores amigos, el se sentirá mal y toda la amistad que tuvieron durante todos estos años se ira por el caño.

Husmeaste mis cosas-

No solo vi la separación y vi que estaba remarcado eso así que decidí leerlo

Que sin vergüenza

Lo se- dijo con una sonrisa sínica

Hmp-suspire

Entonces ahora vas a Inglaterra a…

El acontecimiento mas grande en la vida de una chica… su boda

Se quedo callado por unos minutos vi que la situación me tensaba tanto a el como a mi así que decidí sacarle otro tema de conversación y nos la pasamos hablando de trivialidades todo lo que restaba del vuelo, en el tiempo que converse con mi extraño compañero de vuelo, me fue de maravilla por un momento me olvide de "el" de todas las preocupaciones que me hacia pasar y todo lo que conlleva, el tiempo se paso "volando" y aterrizamos.

Había llegado a mi destino, al país que seria mi casa por tiempo indefinido, y también llego la hora de despedirme de mi compañero de avión, del cual no sabia absolutamente nada ni el de mía, solo el hecho de que estaba profundamente enamorada de mi mejor amigo, de ahí en fuera no me sabia ni su nombre, era un caos este chico, no lo podía negar me cautivo a pesar de que al principio me pareció demasiado molesto, pero aun a si no le quita lo guapo, su cuerpo se veía bien formado, su cabello y sus ojos eran del mismo color un negro opaco, y su sonrisa aunque tenia varias de ellas, eran muy hermosas incluso la falsa que me mostro tanto, tomo sus maletas y me ayudo con las mías, era la hora nuestra presentación y nuestra despedida.

Bueno creo que esto es un adiós,

Si eso creo, ojala y el señor sea bueno conmigo y me permita verte de nuevo.-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

Si claro, hasta luego… este mmm

Que te tiene agobiada

Es que hablamos tanto, y aun no se vuestro nombre.

Es cierto, te propongo un trato dime vuestro nombre y yo te dire el mio

Haruno Sakura- hice una reverencia-un placer conocerlo señor…

Extraño

Que?

Ese es mi nombre, bueno no lo es, pero en este viaje tuve que ser un extraño para que me contases acerca de ti, a si que seré no dejare de ser un extraño hasta que…

Hasta que?

Nos volvamos a ver

Pero para eso tenemos muy pocas posibilidades.

No si el destino esta de nuestro lado, querida-me sonroje por el alago el esperaba volver a verme y para que me engañaría, tal vez el destino me ayudo sin pedírselo aun, porque no sabia la respuesta de mi amor no correspondido.

SAKURA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN –me gritaron

Creo que te buscan-dijo señalando mi espalda, exacto el idiota me había encontrado

Si eso creo-dije mientras tomaba mis maletas- ya que tienes esperanzas de volver a verme creo que esto no es un _adiós _si no un _hasta luego_

si eso creo

entonces hasta luego-nosabia comodespedirme de el asi que gire sobre mis talones y me dispuse a caminar cuando sentí que me jalaban

el me detuvo el idiota de mi acompañante me detuvo y no para un simple apretón de mano, me tomo de la cintura con una mano me atrajo hacia el y con su otra mano, tomo mi cabeza me acerco a el, y yo estaba en shock, porque, por la simple razón de que em estaba besando, y Dios como besaba.

Creo que esa era la manera adecuada-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado al soltarme-hasta luego _Sakura-_dijo esto con una voz tan aterciopelada y sensual que tenia .

Me dejo en shock y se alejo, movi mi cabeza de lado a lado en un movimiento brusco para asi aclarar mis ideas, este chico me dejo pasmada, segui caminando y al mismo tiempo tome mi bolso y mi móvil para asi checar la _respuesta _que tanto esperaba, de mi "mejor" amigo, lo encendí y en ese mismo momento vibro, _**tienes un nuevo mensaje **_me dispuse a leer el mas reciente y mientras lo hacia las lagrimas caian por mi rostro.

_Sakura no es por ser cruel ni nada por el estilo, pero que hayas huido por que eso es lo que hiciste porque ni siquiera tuvieste el coraje necesario para decírmelo en la cara, en fin que te hayan alejado de mi entorno fue la mejor decisión que pudiste haber tomado porque debería haber pasado por tu mente que no te trataría igual, porque ni siquiera me agradabas no se de donde sacas que esa amistad de tantos años, entiende que tu hermano sea mi amigo no significa que tu lo seas, que te hable que a veces salgamos y que te cuente cosas no significa que te vea como una amiga, entiende NUNCA me agradaste_

_Eras molesta como interferías en nuestras conversaciones, como nos seguías a todos lados, TODO lo que hacías me molestaba sabes cuanta alegría me da que te vayas y que te alejaras de mi vida, sabes sere feliz sin ninguna molestia rondándome, sabes lo mejor seria que te quedaras haya para siempre no se supérame enamórate de alguien que te quiera, te respete y te valore porque yo no sere esa persona entiéndelo y de una buena vez te digo si regresas no me busques porque te darás cuenta que no querías encontrarme…_

Mis ojos eran un mar de lagrimas tantos y tantos años creyendo que era su amiga, que significaba algo para el y me doy cuenta que no que todo lo que paso estos años, risas eran falsas todo ese afecto era falso me sentía mal porque no me quería, pero mas mal me sentía porque me creía una tonta que lo amaba, segui caminando hasta lleguar a mis padres.

Porque lloras hija- pregunto mi madre

Es de felicidad madre que ya estoy aquí y que ya no cambiare mi decisión, aquí es donde deseo vivir y asi lo hare-mentí con una sonrisa que tal vez no me creyeron pero talvez retomando lo sucedido y sabiendo mis sentimientos.

Ya lo tenia decidido saliendo de este aeropuerto, seria una nueva Sakura, ya no lloraría por el, ahor mi meta seria encontrar el amor y tal vez en esa boda lo haga.

0000000000000000000000000

Hola gracias por leer este capítulo, espero y les haya gustado si es asi _**merece un review? **_ Bueno los dejo si les gusto háganmelo saber no se lo guarden mientras mas comentarios positivos negativos o neutrales haya lo hare más rápido ojala y les haya agradado amo a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad, gracias _MarianaReyna_


	2. LA BODA

_**Summary:**__ Te Amo como el mejor amigo que eres y así lo hare siempre no importa que…Sakura.-_Decidí acabar con mi pasado y tener un bueno futuro, me ire hoy pero regresare dentro de poco, envié el mensaje y note como una sombra se postraba enfrente mío-Maldición tu otra vez.- era el el joven sexy de hace unos momentos

**Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece si no a masashi kishimoto **_**Purely fanmade**_

_**No al plagio esta historia me pertenece tanto en la versión normal como en la adaptación a esta, si ven esta historia en otro foro con este nombre MARIANAREYNA es completamente igual es mia asi que no me la roben aunque no le veo el caso no es un trabajo muy bueno sin mas preámbulos y los dejare leer.**_

_0000000000000_

_**LA BODA**_

Sakura, por el amor de kami-sama deja de una Buena vez de moverte- grito la modista

Es que simplemente no puedo, es incomodo traer esto- me queje

Bueno solo hasta que termine de hacer los ajustes, no es mi culpa que de ultimo momento no te quedara- chillo de nuevo mientras que me veía con su gélida mirada

Malo fuera que me quedara pequeño ese si sería un problema-

Que dejes de moverte-se quejo- ya casi término solo falta el aplicar el tul y el corset.

Esta bien- dije mientras hacia un puchero

La joven y rubia modista me puso el tul y seguida de este el corset empezó a estirar los hilos de la famosa prenda "**Esta loca me quería sacar el poco aire que tenia dentro**"

Ah por favor, deja de apretar esta maldita cosa –señale el corset

Ah ya deja de quejarte, te veras hermosa y creas o no estas usando mi obra maestra –dijo con arrogancia

Te diré algo, lo que sea y digo lo QUE SEA que me ponga se me ve bien a mí, hasta el más feo y sucio trapo se ve hermoso en mi- dije con arrogancia para bajarle los sumos a esta tipa que me tiene harta

_Chiquilla arrogante – _susurro con su seno fruncido **"genial ya se enojo me encanta hacer sufrir a la gente arrogante" ** en un flash me recordó al portador de mi corazón y la depresión regreso- que pasa te diste cuenta que en realidad es mi vestido el que hace la magia en ti.

No para nada, solo que estoy un tanto nerviosa, no quiero…

Shh- susurro mientras colocaba su dedo índice en mi labios- no pasara nada solo sonríe y mirate.

Me gire hacia el gran y fino espejo que estaba enfrente mío, no lo podía creer el vestido en realidad era hermoso, los hermosos bordados y las perlas que decoraban el corset color perla eran divinos, mi peinado era muy elegante, era un amarrado con mi mismo pelo y con unos mechones rebeldes sueltos aunque se veía bien y mi flequillo de lado, obviamente no se podía hacer mucho con mi pelo ya que estaba unos dos cms debajo de mis hombros. Segui observando el resto de mi vestimenta , el tul era demasiado fino y blanquecino, me alegraba que días antes me fui a broncear un poco la piel, para no parecer un fantasma en este vestido, me imagine a mi sin una gota de maquillaje y como estaba mi cara en el estado depresivo en el que me encontraba con las ojeras bien marcadas, la cara hinchada no no quería que los invitados de la boda se fueran corriendo al verme dirían " **oh no la novia fantasma ah aparecido**"- rei ante tan infantil imagen que cruzo por mi cabeza- regrese al mundo real y vi como una profunda y grisácea mirada me tenia atrapada, sonrió de lado, últimamente estaba acostumbrada a verla sin sonrojarme, pero como no, el padrino de boda era realmente sexy. No me había dado cuenta pero la excéntrica rubia ya no se encontraba.

sabes antes de que alguien más lo haga –carraspeo –quisiera decirte que te ves hermosa –dijo con voz ronca, acto del cual me sonroje al instante

gra-gracias –titubee

de nada, solo digo lo cierto – bajo su mirada para a si ocultar el sonrojo que tenia

no te sonrojes –trago grueso- tu también te ves muy apuesto.

Gracias, supongo –dijo acercándose y me tendió su mano- vamos ya es hora

Esta bien, la tortura ha llegado - bufe

No es para tanto, solo caminaras mientras sonries, y haces todo lo que se te ordene

Para ti es fácil eres hombre y no te casas

No tiene nada que ver, sabes aunque agradezco el no casarme aun -

Porque- pregunte confusa

Quisiera vivir mi juventud al máximo, tu me entiendes

Si, eso también quisiera yo, pero mis padres…

No te preocupes por tus padres después de la boda se hiran y podras hacer lo que desees seras libre en INGLATERRA- dijo mientras subia sus brazos

Si eso creo- dije con una sonrisa mientras llegábamos al umbral

Estas lista- pregunto

Supongo - dije dudosa

Esta bien- me extendió su brazo en forma de jarra para asi poder caminar entre la gente

Obviamente tome de su brazo, salimos a paso rápido mientras se escuchaba la melodiosa armonía, al llegar al final me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a mi lugar, no había prestado atención pero el novio era demasiado atractivo eso tendría que alagar, ese tal Genma Shiranui, ese cabello castaño hasta el comienzo de su cuello y los ojos color marrón, las campanas empezaron a tocar de nuevo vi como un brillo aparecía, en los ojos del novio, dirigí mi vista hacia donde la tenia el y pude vislumbrar, se veía hermosa, en se vestido strapple blanco con el velo en su cara, con su perfecto peinado, exacto era ella la persona mas cercana a mi, mi prima Shizune, se veía tan perfecta y yo, YO era su dama de honor, no estaba preparada para esto, seria un capricho pero no quería, una gran parte de mi ser no quería que se casara, se separaría de mi ahora quien me oiría sollozar, quien me entendería, quien me daría los consejos, pero otra parte de mi ser me decía que la dejara ir, que ella merecía ser feliz con la persona que amaba, y se que lo ama por la razón de cómo se ven en estos instantes como si no exisistiera nadie mas que el otro, en parte siento celos, porque nadie siente eso por mi, nadie nunca lo ha hecho y de la única persona que he querido que lo haga quiere que me aleje de el lo mas posible, bueno ese seria otra meta en Inglaterra encontrar el _amor._

La ceremonia paso rápido son darme cuenta, los próximos cónyuges ya estaban dando sus votos, y por fon el padre los declaro marido y mujer, gire hacia mis familiares, mi madre lloraba, como no su sobrina que había criado se estaba casando, no puedo imaginar cuando lo haga yo o el idiota que estaba a su lado, Jiraiya su segundo esposo y mi segundo "padre" por a si decirlo la tomaba en un calido abrazo tratando de calmarla, era obvio que ya tenia sus copas, por alguna razón mi madre a pesar de ser una gran doctora reconocida e todo japon, no podía dejar de ingerir bebidas alcohólicas, me alegra que ya no apostara, si no creo que deberíamos grandes cantidades, gracias a dios que el pervertido y extraño de su segundo esposo llego a nuestras vidas, pero junto a el, el mas grande idiota en l;a faz de la tierra, y no lo digo porque lo odie ni nada lo digo porque lo es, tien un Coeficiente intelectual menor que el de un insecto, bueno no hay que exagerar, un insecto tiene mas cerebro que el, es solo una broma, aun asi lo quiero aunque no lo demuestro, el no es hijo de sangre de Jiraiya es adoptivo, al parecer si no me equivoco los padres de Naruto murieron en un accidente, y Jiraiya su padrino se hizo cargo de el y de su gran fortuna, aunque a veces pienso que lo hizo por interés pero se ve que si le quiere como si fuera su propio nieto y digo nieto porque el padre de Naruto era como su hijo. Sin darme cuenta otra vez ya estábamos en la recepción de la boda, en el gran jardín de la casa donde viviría mi querida prima, el jardín era espacioso, era un boda muy privada, solo los familiares y amigos mas cercanos, era magnifico asi no muchas personas me verían bailar a mi y demás amigos de los novios en la presentación especial del vals que querían presentar, esa era la razón principal del hermoso vestido, A lo lejor vi el pastel con decoraciones lila, era una gran tentación me acerque a el, estaba a milímetros de tomar del merengue con mis dedos cuando una mano me detiene.

Sakura ten un poco de respeto – dijo con seriedad

Ja y ahora tu porque tan serio – frunció levemente su entrecejo

Quiero dar una buena impresión – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante Que se convirtió en un entrecejo fruncido al ver como me carcajeaba

Eso lo debiste de hacer antes de golpear a…- dije mientras me quitaba un lagrima que se desbordo de mi ojo

El me provoco…

Aun así lo golpeaste, pobre Kiba que culpa tenia de que su fiel amigo te atacara

El se lo ordeno, lo vi en su sonrisa falsa –levanto la voz

Aun así lo hiciste y no se vio muy bien que digamos –dije aun con las carcajadas que querían salir de mi boca

Ya supéralo

Esta bien, esta bien, ahora vete quiero probar un poco de este…

De eso nada, Shizune me mando a buscarte, dice que te toca salir- dijo mientras me arrastraba junto a Kabuto

Hay con delicadeza- me queje

Cállate, solo deseo que sea la hora del almuerzo – dijo mientras agarraba el lugar donde debería estar uno de sus 5 estómagos

No habrá ramen Naruto

Queeeeeeeee? Como que no habrá, ella me dijo que –

Lo cancelo – dije con una sonrisa- bueno me voy me toca presentarme

No sakura-chan regresa aquí a explicarme-

Adiós Naru-baka – dije sin mas me aleje de este

Me dirigi hacia mi lugar ahí me esperaba, el "intelectual" del padrino, a si le decidí apodar ya que siempre esta con un libro en su mano, por alguna razón creo que Shizune desea que pase demasiado tiempo con el susodicho, sin mas me pare junto a el me gire a verlo y le di una cálida sonrisa, la cual como siempre me regreso, Shizune me dijo que seria un buen partido para mi, estudiaba medicina, justo lo que yo, acaso mi familia tendría que estar rodeada de doctores?, y ahora mi querida prima quiere que salga con uno, no basta con tener uno en casa ya, _anyways* _me pare a su lado, estaba dando una gran bocada de aire, y sentí su delicado roce en mi espalda.

Tranquila, pasara, justo como lo de hace un momento – se inclino a verme, sobra decir que era mas alto que yo, y me dedico otra de sus hermosas sonrisas, el joven había cambiado su peinado, ahora lo tenia de lado, para a si poder escenificar bien la coreografía, bueno eso dijo la demente de mi prima – además que puede salir mal. 

Tras ese estúpido comentario demasiadas imágenes de diferentes tragedias hacia mia que sucedían gracias a tropezones, caídas, resbalones, etc. Era un gran peligro y mas si estaba nerviosa como se le ocurre querer montar el lago de los cisnes, en su boda.

Ahora empiezo a odiar el lago de los cisnes – dije

Porque es una obra muy hermosa y según se fue con la que se conocieron los novios- dijo con una sonrisa mi acompañante

Si, como si a las personas les importara esto

Deberías ser menos insolente y hacer lo que a tu prima le plazca, a si cuando llegue tu momento también vengarte de ella – dijo con una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro

Me asustas, solo te falta la lámpara encendida debajo de tu barbilla

Oh espera – y de la nada saco su celular y prendió la lámpara que este incluia – feliz

Fruncí mi entrecejo

Muy gracioso?- pregunte con sarcasmo

Si – dijo con sonrisa cínica

Hmp

Tome de su brazo y mientras empezaba la música con paso lentos nos dirigimos a nuestro lugar de ahí en adelante paso lo mas vergonzoso de mi entera vida lo bueno que eran varias parejas y todas con antifaces, castraría a Naruto toda mi vida, porque el muy idiota esta grabando este ridículo baile en video y el muy baka es capaz de publicarlo en cualquier red social que se le antoje, cuando acabo el dichoso baile, me fui a la mesa junto con mis padres estos ya estaban degustando de la comida y Naruto estaba haciendo un puchero, ya que no recibió su preciado ramen.

No paso demasiado tiempo, para que siguiera el momento de las fotos primero la de los novios y padrinos y madrinas principales en este caso Kabuto-san y yo, luego la de mi familia, la mia con mi querida prima, para mi mala suerte los fotógrafos se pasaban tomando fotos a lo "loco" para asi mantener vivo el recuerdo de la boda, mas vivo no lo podría tener en fin la boda llego a su fin, nos dirigimos al hotel en donde nos hospedamos y como ya tendría libertad en este país apartir de mañana también mis padres accedieron que en una noche dormir sola en mi propia habitación en un hotel no estaría mal, pero de tras de cada cosa buena hay una mala, y en este ocasión no podría faltar tener al hiperactivo a lado de mi habitación mientras mis padres estaban en otro piso.

Sakura-chan, Sakura -chan , contesta – dijo Naruto mientras meneaba mis hombros

Que deseas Naruto-baka- grite

No es que no me contestaba, a donde te fuiste, estabas pensando en…

Si serás idiota, estaba aquí solo estaba recordando que a partir de mañana saldrás de mi vida y no te veré en un gran tiempo

Que mala eres sakura-chan yo que te extrañare tanto aunque no seas de sangre, te amo tanto como si fueras mi hermanita, de verdad tanto te molesta mi presencia

De verdad quieres una respuesta- dije con la ceja levantada

No – dijo con un puchero

Si serás baka- me acerque a el y tome su rostro entre mis manos- serás lo que mas extrañare , si no a quien le gritare cada mañana al levantar, o a quien le recordare que tome su almuerzo antes de irse al colegio, eres mi hermanito y que extrañare- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente y le despeinaba su ya despeinada melena rubia.

Awww Sakura-chan te amo- dijo mientras me abrazaba y escondía su cara en mi pecho para que así notara el sonrojo que traía- además ahora a quien defenderé por su raro y feo cabello

Me salió un tic en la ceja

Con que extraño y feo cabello – dije mientras nos tumbábamos sobre mi cama

Sakura –chan no lo tomes tan apecho tu sabes que lo digo en forma de broma, además corto también se te ve bonito- titubeo tratando de arreglar las cosas

***FLASCHBACK***

Segura, que deseas esto - titubeaba la chica

Es lo que mas deseo – dije con una sonrisa de lado y la ceja levantada

Esta bien, no quiero reclamaciones al final, que ya no habrá vuelta atrás – dijo con resignación la joven

Y a si tomo sus tijeras, y empezó a cortar mi cabellera tenia tantos años sin cortarla, desde que me contaron que le gustaban las chicas con pelo largo, había sido un gran problema, veía como poco a poco caían los mechones rosas hacia al suelo.

-sakura aun estas segura, aun no he terminado si quieres…

Sigue, si lo dejo largo, nunca lo podre olvidar, solo sigue – dije mientras sentía como caian las lagrimas por mis mejillas, era una debilidad mi debilidad.

Como desees – y asi siguió con su trabajo.

Paso un tiempo termino de cortarlo y siguió lo enjuago, lo seco, lo peino y así me lo mostro, mi cabello justo como lo tenia a mis ocho años sobre mis hombros cuando lo traía mediación de mi cintura.

Gracias –dije cuando me pare de ese asiento

Si no fue nada – dijo la estilista –pero segura que no se enojaran tus padres, como le haras mañana que es la boda, no hubiera sido mejor esperar…

Uno: el hubiera no existe lo hecho, hecho esta y dos: esperar, si yo llegase a esperar mas si dejaba mi cabello mas tiempo largo, al momento de cepillarlo me acordaría de un dolor, que e traído durante años.

Bueno, yo creo que es tu decisión era tu cabello

Si lo se, y lo amaba como sabes el cabello de una mujer es tan sagrado que daría la vida por el.

El dicho es…

No importa, si es o no pero me entiendes no?

Si, si – dijo con la cabeza gacha

Es hora de irme mi familia me espera- dije con una sonrisa mientras me despedia con la mano y salía del lugar.

Me encamine hacia el coche rojo que estaba estacionado hacia unos metros mío, esta preciosura, un regalo, claro quien no lo aceptaría y mas cuando vivirás en un país nuevo y lo mejor de todo SOLA. Conduje hasta la casa, donde seria la boda, ahí estaba toda mi familia. Entre con paso seguro hacia la casa me dirigí hacia la sala y me encontré con la mirada anonadada de mi familia.

SAKURA HARUNO, como osas cortarte la cabellera un día antes de la boda- grito eufórica mi madre, automáticamente gire a ver a Shizune.

Shizune, lo siento no lo hice a propósito, tu sabes las verdaderas razones del porque deje mi cabellera larga tantos años, hubo un suceso que no diré, ese mismo suceso me daño tanto que me hizo tomar la elección de cortarla lo mas pronto posible, espero y me perdones

_*Sakura por no has deseado cortarte el cabello, si se que te gusta traerlo corto, ahora ya lo tienes demasiado largo amor – esas fueron las palabras que me dio mi madre a mis escasos 14 años. _

_- porque así lo deseo madre –le dije con una sonrisa*_

Sakura querida pero desde hace demasiado tiempo que no te lo cortas porque ahora- dijo mi madre

A si como te lo dije hace años te lo diré ahora porque así lo deseo madre, espero y me entiendas

Hay bueno ese será tu problema, solo no quiero que mañana estés llorando porque no sabes de que manera peinarlo – me indago y siguió leyendo su revista

Observe como Shizune me miraba con una sonrisa triste, es probable que ya lo sepa o lo deduzca no me preocupo por Naruto ni Jiraiya, los cuales ambos son unos despistados, _**solo espero que esta decisión sea la mejor **_

***fin del flashback***

Gire a ver a mi acompañante, estaba dormido sobre mi cama, me levante y estire mis brazos **creo que por hoy dormirá aquí, será nuestra ultima noche juntos, **esboce una sonrisa triste ante el pensamiento.

Regrese a mi cama, ya ambos teníamos puestas nuestras piyamas, no recuerdo a lo que fue el baka a mi habitación, me recosté junto a el, lo arrope con las sabanas y le di un beso en la frente, lo tome en un abrazo que el aunque dormido estaba correspondió, y me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente sentí como se movía rápido por mi habitación el baka de mi hermano, estaba exasperado, hoy tomarían el avión de regreso hacia Japón duraron un poco pero porque durar mas, Shizune estaría en su vuelo hacia las islas del Caribe, para su luna de miel, y yo mañana me iría a lo que seria mi hogar durante los próximos años, pero que rayos, recordé que ala que dejarían primero, Salí de mi cama haciendo un puchero.

Maldición –dije entre dientes

Al fin despiertas, bella durmiente –dijo el rubio hiperactivo

Cállate, baka no me dejaste dormir agusto con tus ronquidos y patadas

Aun a si amaste dormir conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa zorruna

Si claro lo que digas, lo razón por la que te deje dormir conmigo fue porque ya estabas en el tercer sueno cuando me di cuenta y yo sola no te podría llevar a tu cuarto- me excuse

Normalmente me tirarías de tu cama, o me vaciarías una jarra de agua helada, porque no esta vez- dijo con una sonrisa de lado

Esta bien, ya te callas lo hice porque seria nuestra última noche juntos

Sakura-chan si no te quieres despedir de mi, no te quedes por favor te lo suplico, que hare sin ti, a quien molestare

Ya tuvimos esta charla, aparte es lo que deseo

En serio, es lo que deseas – me interrogo

Si, si ya lárgate que necesito tomar una ducha y cambiarme, que para mi mala suerte me dejaran a mi primero.

Tome mi maleta, de esta saque el conjunto de ropa que me pondría, de ella unos jeans de mezclilla oscura, una blusa de tirantes color verde olivo con unos collares con tonalidades grises, una chaqueta de un color extraño entre café oscuro y grisáceo y unos botines de tacón medio del mismo color que la chaqueta, la acomode en la cama y me dirigí a la ducha, prepare el agua a nivel tibio, y me entre en la regadera, tome el tiempo adecuado al salir y me puse mi ropa interior, y me dispuse a secar mi cabello y a peinarlo no se me dificulto tanto esta acción debido a lo corto de este solo lo seque y lo alacié un poco, me maquille solo la base, un poco de rubor, delinee mis ojos y les puse la mascara y solo un poco de _chapstick* _ en mis labios, me puse mi conjunto, tome mis pertenencias y las acomode en mi maleta, tome mi bolso y mi celular de la mesa que estaba alado de la cama cuando vi que mi celular el cual ya lo había cambiado por uno mas moderno era _touchscreen _marca _Apple _era mi madre me había enviado un mensaje y supe que era ella porque era la única con mi nuevo numero decía que bajara a desayunar al restaurant del hotel, Salí de mi habitación con mis maletas en mis manos y me dirigí al ascensor, llegue al vestíbulo ahí deje mis maletas junto con las de mi familia, llegue al restaurante del hotel, visualice la mesa que ocupaba Jiraiya al parece mi madre y Naruto aun no bajaban llegue a esta me senté en esta.

Princesa, espero que ya estés lista – me dijo Jiraiya el esposo de mi madre con una sonrisa hay como odiaba que me dijera princesa, ya no era una niña – hoy será un gran día será un gran paso para ti y quiero que sepas que aunque no sea tu padre te amo como si lo fuera y espero que tu a mi también, se que el estaría orgulloso de que tu elección , otra cosa al momento que desees regresar no dudes en hablarme y créeme que llamaría a la fuerza aérea para que vengan a recogerte.

Reímos ante tal comentario

Muchas gracias Jiraiya, te extrañare demasiado y tu sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi padre, si yo también se que mi padre estaría feliz, triste porque lo dejaría pero feliz-dije con una sonrisa

Te extrañare pequeña traviesa, aun recuerdo cuando Tsunade y yo les dijimos de nuestra boda a ti y al engendro de Naruto, se pusieron como locos salte y salte y diciendo incoherencias-rio

Si yo también lo recuerdo, también que queríamos impedir la boda, porque Naruto decía que como iba dejar que el sabio pervertido como te llamaba se casara con la vieja – reímos- pero nos dimos cuenta que eran felices juntos, aparte fue la mejor elección porque por ella Naruto nos tiene como familia, ayer durmió conmigo- Jiraiya se exalto y casi se atraganta con su café – ósea de la buena manera, lo sentí tan feliz y triste a la vez me pidió que regresara con ustedes, pero le dije que esto era lo que deseaba.

Sabes, el día que empezamos a vivir juntos como una familia, vi a Naruto tan feliz, que a partir de ese momento e sido el hombre mas feliz, porque el destilaba su felicidad, felicidad que no había sentido desde la muerte de sus padres, Naruto es como un nieto para mi, y digo nieto porque su padre era como un hijo para mi – dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa- a si que ya sabes mi numero de casa, si quieres regresar tomare el avión presidencial y vendré hacia acá por ti.

Gracias, supongo – gire y vi que se dirigían dos cabelleras rubia sonreí instantáneamente

Vaya no tardaste nada – dijo mi madre mientras se sentaba a lado de su esposo

Tengo hambre, ya estará el ramen – se quejo Naruto mientras posaba su mano donde debería estar su estomago

Naruto solo piensas en ramen? – dije

No, también pienso en que tengo muy mala suerte

Porque – inquirió Jiraiya

Porque, el dia de hoy que nos vamos de este hotel, es la recepción de las modelos de la temporada otoño-invierno de _Victoria's Secret_

Queeeeee? – se paro de golpe Jiraiya – porque no me dijiste para reservar un día mas

Par de pervertido – dijimos mi madre y yo dándoles un golpe en la cabeza a ambos, reimos ante tal acto

Tuvimos nuestro feliz desayuno, nos dirigimos a los autos, Naruto y yo íbamos en mi pequeño regalo por parte de nuestros padres, y mis padres en la camioneta que les presto Shizune, para trasladarse, tomamos rienda y nos dirigimos a la que seria mi casa durante los siguientes años la _**Anglia Ruskin University **_en esta estudiare los años que me quedan de mi carrera de medicina, el traslado fue repentino pero aceptaron mi cambio, mi estadía ahí , me cambiaria drásticamente, el viaje no fue tal largo al llegar me quede impresionada al ver el campus, lo había visto en fotos pero en la realidad era hermoso e inmenso, estaba a punto de bajar del auto cuando sentí la mano de mi hermano en mi mano.

Sakura-chan…

Naruto ya no hay vuelta atrás ya estoy aquí

No si la hay, si tu me dices que quieres regresar a casa yo con gusto…

No exageres, te ire a ver en vacaciones y…

No sakura-chan entiende, como quieres que viva…

Vivirás, este es un gran escalón que tendremos que superar ambos, tanto tu como yo

Pe pero y tus amigas y

Mis amigas quieren lo mejor para mi, y no tengo un novio al cual extrañar- esto ultimo lo dije con la cabeza gacha

Si es por el, dime para hablarle y pedirle que te ruegue que te regreses si es necesario lo haría-dijo Naruto mientras sacaba su celular, se lo arrebate

No te atrevas, aunque me ruegue no regresaría, además esto no es por el, yo deseo esto

Nadie te cree, hasta yo el mas idiota se que te vas por su compromiso

Que no es por el – le grite – bueno en parte si, quiero superarlo, deseo hacerlo me duele, se que aquí tal vez si encuentre alguien a quien corresponderle, tal vez aquí sea feliz

Ser feliz, haya serás feliz junto a tu familia, junto a mi tu hermano

Exacto mi hermano, yo quiero a alguien con quien ser feliz, además tu tienes a tu novia

Pe pero…

Pero nada, la decisión esta tomada me quedare aquí y estudiare medicina, aparte es una de las mejores escuelas, a parte si me quedo haya créeme que me sentiré mar por rechazar dos veces a esta universidad y me quedare amargada viviendo tras el fantasma del pasado

Espero y sea lo mejor – dijo con resignación

Lo es- le dije mientras elevaba su mano y besaba la palma de esta

Chicos bajen ya – decía mi madre que nos tocaba la ventana del auto

Si enseguida

Bajamos y me despedí de mis familiares, les dije que quería ser independiente y que solo dejaría que vinieran a dejarme al plantel que a partir de allí me las arreglaría yo, fue doloroso despedirme Naruto y Jiraiya estaban llorando mi madre para evitarlo estaba con su mejor amiga la "botella de sake" se subieron a rastras a la camioneta, y vi como se alejaban, al verlos salir gire y sentí mi celular vibrar era el numero de Naruto el cual ya se lo había dado y le pedí que no se lo diera a nadie mas

No quieres que regresemos por ti – dijo tras la línea

No –respondí y corte la llamada

Saque mi maleta del maletero del auto tome el camino hacia la dirección iba contemplando el paisaje muy hermoso y mas en la época del año en la que estábamos otoño, se veía espectacular, pude observar como unas miradas me seguían, me sonroje , sonreí de lado y baje la mirada, tal vez mi principal objetivo no seria tan difícil de lograr, llegue a la oficina principal al momento que estaba por tomar el picaporte de la puerta esta se abrió dejando ver a un chico con un montón de carpetas y libros que le tapaban su cabeza, por un momento de torpeza que normalmente tenia, tropecé con el y así caímos ambos de sentón dejando caer también todos los papeles y libros.

Malidicion , ahora tendrás que ayudarme a levantar todo este desastre que ocasionaste descuidada- dijo una voz aterciopelada

**¡OH SHIT! Era esa voz, la del aeropuerto, el patán que no me quiso decir su maldito nombre**, veía como levantaba la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron como plato al verme

Pero si eres tu…-grito apuntándome con el dedo

Maldición – susurre mientras me pasaba la palma de mi mano por mi cara, mi vida en la universidad seria larga muy larga…

_Continuara…_

_0000000000000000_

_Anyways .- _significa de todos modos, de todas formas igual; pero muchas veces se usa para el cambio de un tema a otro en una conversación.

_Chapstick.- _es una marca muy reconocida en el mundo de un bálsamo labial, su objetivo es prevenir y tratar labios quebrados , pero muchas veces solo se usa para dar brillo y color natural a los labios.

00000000

Hola gracias por leer este capítulo, espero y les haya gustado si es asi _**merece un review? **_ No hay excusas para mi tardanza, pero ahora que ya salí de vacaciones invernarles y tendré dos meses, asi que por el amor de kami-sama discúlpenme.

Bueno los dejo si les gusto háganmelo saber dejando su review o comunicándose conmigo en mi correo: mariana . Lizet Hotmail . com no se lo guarden mientras mas comentarios positivos negativos o neutrales haya lo hare más rápido ojala y les haya agradado amo a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad, gracias _MarianaReyna._

_PD. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS A:_

alissea85

Chiharu No Natsumi

Pamys-Chan

MGGSS

Strikis

LA CHOCHO

Karee

setsuna17

Kikyo Uchiha

Adi-chan Hyuga

Yoss

NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO BUENO ESO ESPERO SI LES GUSTO ESTE CAPITULO DEJENMELO SABER (:


	3. En el campus

_**Summary:**__ Te Amo como el mejor amigo que eres y así lo hare siempre no importa que…Sakura.-_Decidí acabar con mi pasado y tener un bueno futuro, me ire hoy pero regresare dentro de poco, envié el mensaje y note como una sombra se postraba enfrente mío-Maldición tu otra vez.- era el el joven sexy de hace unos momentos

**Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece si no a masashi kishimoto **_**Purely fanmade**_

_**No al plagio esta historia me pertenece tanto en la versión normal como en la adaptación a esta, si ven esta historia en otro foro con este nombre MARIANAREYNA es completamente igual es mia asi que no me la roben aunque no le veo el caso no es un trabajo muy bueno sin mas preámbulos y los dejare leer.**_

_00000000000000000000_

_**EN EL CAMPUS**_

**Maldición, maldición, maldición, mil y un veces maldición **como puede ser posible que se lo tome tan enserio, además ya lo sabia no?, como puede ser posible que no me haya contestado ninguna de las llamadas, ni mensajes que le hecho, siempre pensé que Sakura era dramática pero nunca pensé que a tal grado. No me puedo quedar con la incertidumbre, lo más probable es que cuando regresen, ni siquiera se tome la molestia de hablarme, así _molesta _como ella misma. Me estiraba mis cabellos de la ansiedad que tenia, en mi vida había estado asi de nervioso, incluso cuando le pedí matrimonio a Karin, frente al terrorífico de su padre.

Tome mi móvil, tenia que contestar tarde o temprano, no me rendiría aunque debería despreocuparme, hoy llegaría ella y su familia, le aclararía las cosas, hice la llamada, tuve una pequeña ilusión al oir sonar por la otra línea, uno, dos ,tres, cuatro y el quinto se escucho que contestaban, en mi cara se fijo una sonrisa de alivio.

Si, buenos días con quien desea hablar .- dijo una voz masculina tras la línea en ingles, sin saberlo se frunció mi entrecejo

Disculpe, se encuentra sakura .- dije con rabia en el mismo idioma

Sakura?, es la dueña de este móvil? –dijo temeroso interlocutor

Si , se lo robaste? .- dije rápidamente

No, claro que no, disculpa pero yo trabajo en aeropuerto de la ciudad de Londres, en estos momentos estamos revisando la basura, y me encontré esto por partes, al juntarlas lo encendí y de pronto empezó a sonar, como no entendía por estar en japonés lo conteste.- dijo con aparente nerviosismo la voz masculina'

Oh, esta bien, gracias y adiós.- dije con voz seca

-MALDICION.- Grite y tire mi celular con gran fuerza que se rompió.

Sakura, tiro su celular, no puedo creer que se haya atrevido, si que hace un drama por una inocente broma, aunque no fue tanto, le dije una que otra verdad, en realidad es molesta, ahora tendre que ir al maldito aeropuerto, y robármela para explicarle y de nuevo mentirle, pensándolo bien todo lo que dije era cierto, me molesta que sea a si, me enfurece que haga bromas diciendo que esta enamorada y no aguante la respuesta, cuando la vea la reganare, ella no sabe en el lio que me metió con Karin, justamente cuando llego el bendito mensaje, mi prometida estaba a un lado mio, si no fuera por Naruto, no me rebajaría a una disculpa, en serio no entiendo como es que el me ruegue que me comunique contigo si tiraste tu teléfono.

Es imposible, llevo esperando alrededor de dos horas y aun no llegan.- exclame con enojo

Oh! Sasuke-kun veo que ya es-tas a-qui .- dijo la timida pelinegra que estaba a mi lado

Hinata-san- hice un asentimiento

V-veo q-que a-un no han lle-gado- tartamudeo

Hmp – aparte de tartamuda enferma mental

Gire mi cabeza a la dirección contraria de la chica, no es porque no me agrade, si no que simplemente, soy yo.

Sa-sasuke-kun, están aquí –dijo con su típica pose sus dedos índices juntos sobre supecho

Hmp .- gire mi vista, a lo lejos dos cabelleras rubias y una canosa pero no estaba la que yo esperaba.

HINATA-CHAN.- gritaba enérgico el dobe, mientras se dirigía a nosotros a gran velocidad

Na-naruto-kun .- dijo, mientras estaba elevada a causa del rubio y el gran sonrojo se acentuaba en sus mejillas.

Te extrane demasiado- exclamo el rubio

Yo igual, aunque fueron solo unos días – dijo apenada la ojiperla

Ehem- carraspee

Ah sasuke-teme, estas aquí – dijo impresionado Naruto y solto el abrazo que tenia con su novia

No dobe, estoy en New York –

En eso llegaron la madre de Sakura y el tutor de Naruto.

Oh chicos, no sabia que nos recibirían- exclamo la rubia

Ni yo- susurre para mi

En fin, bueno ya que estamos aquí reunidos, que tal si vamos a cenar, tengo demasiada hambre – dijo el viejo Jiraiya

Naruto estaba apunto de abrir su gran boca cuando el viejo canoso se la tapa con la mano y le dirige una mirada furiosa

todo menos ramen – a Naruto se le bajo su energía notoriamente –hm Sasuke Uchiha, veo que sigues siendo de pocas palabras.

-hmp – musite

no estoy aquí para recibir insultos de un viejo canoso, ahora donde esta esa molestia pelirrosa, empece a buscar disimuladamente y NADA.

Solo quiero un lugar donde vendan sake – musito la rubia

Creo que conozco el lugar perfecto y también tiene un gran ambiente – dijo con una mirada pervertida el peliblanco

Y que no sea un prostíbulo –dijo Tsunade

Ah pero Tsunade tu siempre le quitas la diversión, a las salidas familiares.

Que dijiste idiota –exclamo la rubia con enojo – lo hago por la salud mental de la pequeña Hinata, aunque de tanto estar con ese idiota de por alla- dijo apuntándolos a ambos – no creo que este igual que antes.

Ah pero tsunade – dijo el viejo haciendo un puchero igual a Naruto de tal palo tal astilla

Hmp – musite y movi mi cabeza de lado

Y tu – dijo señalándome después me avento sus maletas – sirve de algo.

Frunci el sen;o y tome de mala gana las maletas, ya habíamos llegado al estacionamiento, gracias a dios ellos dejaron su automóvil ahí, y podría irme solo en el mio, pero maldita sea aun no veía a sakura.

Dobe –gire hacia Naruto, le di una mirada dudosa.

No regreso con nosotros –dijo con la cabeza baja – lo mas probable es que regrese en vacaciones, se quedara a estudiar en Inglaterra.

.- Grite internamente

Dijo que seria una gran oportunidad y que no la desperdiciaría no otra vez- dijo con la mirada gacha aun.

Na-naruto-kun – dijo la timida Hinata mientras le posaba la palma de su mano en la espalda del susodicho

No es nada, Hinata – dijo con una sonrisa- solo que la extrañare demasiado – dijo estallando en lagrimas Naruto parecía fuerte pero internamente era un bebe lloron y mas si no estaba la pelirrosa cerca de el

Ya, ya Na-naruto-kun yo también la extranare – dijo la ojiperla

Hmp – fue lo único que dije mientras giraba mi cara

Naruto, Sakura perdió su celular en Londres? –pregunte fríamente

No tengo idea, solo se que se compro uno nuevo para poder usar en Inglaterra-

Pásame el numero –le ordene

No- dijo serio

Que? – pregunte por inercia

No te lo dare, dijo que no quería que nadie la molestara – dijo con rabia

Dobe, por favor dame el maldito numero – dije con ira

Que no Teme

Dobe no acabes con mi paciencia. Necesito, no debo hablar con sakura

QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO QUIERE HABLAR CONTIGO, LO UNICO QUE LE PROVOCAS ES SUFRIMIENTO, SE QUEDO HAYA PORQUE QUIERE ESTAR LEJOS DE TI – se abalanzo sobre mi instantáneamente tenia a Naruto arriba mío con la una rabia que se le desbordaba

NARUTO TRANQUILIZATE – grito Jiraiya

COMO QUIERES QUE LO HAGA, SI EL CULPABLE DE QUE SAKURA HAYA DECIDIDO IRSE ESTA FRENTE MIO Y TAN FRESCO COMO UNA LECHUGA- dijo exaltado mi culpa porqué?

Naruto, no fue culpa de nadie, sakura lo decidió sola, además no pelees con sasuke recuerda que el es tu mejor amigo, casi tu hermano – intervino tsunade

Naruto se paro a tropezones, tomo su mochila y a su novia y subió a ambas a la camioneta.

Sasuke lo sentimos tanto, Naruto aun esta alterado por lo de sakura y tu entiendes – dijo Jiraiya

Hmp – fue lo único que salió de mi boca mientras giraba mi cuerpo y empezar a caminar hacia mi automóvil.

Al llegar me subí, postre mis manos en mi cabeza, estire mis pelos por la ansiedad, porque mi culpa? , ese pensamiento aun rondaba por mi cabeza, golpee mi cabeza con el volante del automóvil.

-Kuso

000000000000000000000000000

Feita, tus maletas pesan demasiado – se quejo

Cállate, Sin Nombre.

Sin Nombre?

Nunca me lo dijiste, a si que a si te dire

Quieres saber mi nombre, ya sabia yo que te atraía – dijo con una sonrisa ladeada

En realidad, no me importa en lo mas minimo

Mentira- dijo señalándome con su dedo

Ya mejor cállate, y ayudame a encontrar la mugrienta habitación. – le ensene el mapa

Sabes, abusas de mi, me traes de _BellBoy, _y no me dejas expresarme libremente.

Yes, whatever you say.

Porque si ambos somos japoneses, me hablas en ingles?

Será por que estamos en Inglaterra? – dije con ironía – cambiando de tema, que edad tienes?

Un año mas que tu. – dijo con una sonrisa – no te preocupes querida la diferencia no es mucha

Idiota.- gruñí – Y que estudias?

Fea, dices que no te intereso y me estas haciendo un interrogatorio, te he de gustar demasiado, ya anda admítelo. Te hare un espacio, en la lista de las chicas con las que tengo que salir – me salió un tic en mi ceja, y en su cara adornaba una sonrisa arrogante.

Ah, me haras un espacio? Que honor – dije con sarcasmo

Si, no te preocupes, son muchas pero con la mayoría solo salgo una vez, no te pongas celosa.

**Este Sin Nombre, es un idiota pero creo que lo soportare**

Okey, vamos tenemos que llegar a mi habitación – dije mientras giraba a verlo, el pobre cargaba todas mis maletas.

Y si mejor vamos a la mia, preciosa? – dijo en tono sensual.

Baka – dije mientras lo golpeaba

A si me gustan agresivas – dijo con burla – que me golpeen

Anda, no tengo todo el dia.

Y tu crees que yo si?

Pues, eso parece porque no haces ningún esfuerzo por apurarte.

Pues carga tu tus maletas – dijo enojado, creo que me pase.

Esta bien – me acerque a el y le arrebate mis maletas. – adiós

Me aleje caminando, si me equivoque al creer que haría todo lo que le dijera, no todos son como el imbécil de Naruto. Sentí unos pasos firmes detrás mio

You are in the wrong way – dijo (Estas en el camino equivocado)

Deja de seguirme, y no estoy en el camino equivocado, solo tomare un paseo por el campus.

En ese caso te acompaño, hasta que llegues a tu habitación.

No, are you a stalker? – le dije (No, eres un acosador? )

No, I just want to know where is your room- dijo con una sonrisa ( no, yo solo quiero saber donde esta tu habitacion)

Oh sorry, but I don't want you to know where is my room – ( oh lo siento, pero no quiero que sepas donde esta mi habitacion)

Why not? – ( porque no?)

Ya basta, solo hablemos es un idioma- brame

Esta bien – dijo tomando mis maletas – dámelas, siento que caerás en cualquier momento.

El silencio nos invadió, seguimos caminando llegamos aun edificio muy espacioso, subimos el ascensor y por fin llegamos a la habitación

Fea, que suertuda eres, tiene una habitación individual – dijo meintras se recostaba en la cama

Acaso tu no?

No, tengo que compartirla con un patán.

Ah que interesante – el ambiente estaba pesado entre ambos – no es que te corra ni nada, pero quisiera desempacar.

Si no te preocupes, feita – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a la puerta – si deseas que te ayude con el movimientos delos muebles, hablame.

No tengo tu numero.

Extendió su brazo en forma en al que tomo mi mano y al soltarla había una tarjeta

Ahora si – dijo con una sonrisa – al terminar, me hablas te invitare a comer y tal vez no se a dar un recorrido , será una bienvenida al campus

Me estas invitando a una cita? – dije con una ceja levantada

Eso es lo que deseas – dijo con sarcasmo mientras salía

Empece a desempacar, primero la ropa, no llevaba demasiada, lo que me gusto del campus fue la accesibilidad de entradas y salidas, a si podría ir a comprar ropa a las afueras, acomode mis libros, desde los científicos hasta los literarios, en fin segui con la tarea de acomodar el cuarto, me tarde alrededor de dos horas. No tenia nada que hacer, pero no le hablaría al rarito, no por el momento, me acababa de librar de el. Me recosté, y no pasaron ni cinco minutos y alguien ya estaba tocando mi puerta.

Veo que has terminado, porque no me has llamado- dijo en tono de indignación

Acabo de terminar, por el amor de kami-sama dejame descansar un rato.

Esta bien – dijo mientras se abria paso en la puerta y se adentraba a mi habitación –descansa yo te esperare.

Me recosté en mi cama, coloque el dorso de mi brazo sobre mis ojos, dure en esa posición unos minutos, cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos rodear mi espalda, fue cunado reaccione.

Idiota, que crees que haces

No guardes lo que sientes, se que te atraigo, bueno tenia una ligera sospecha pero al ver que no me alejabas el abrazo lo confirme – dijo con una sonrisa de arrogancia

En tus sueños – dije mientras me levantaba – anda, crei que me invitarías a almorzar

Vamos, fea durmiente – se me salto una venita en mi frente, me puso su brazo en jarra para que asi yo le tomase pero le pase de largo – ah!

Apurate, rarito – dije con diversión

No me apures, mira abusas de mi te pagare la comida, te dare un tour y a si me tratas

Nadie te dijo que lo hicieras tu te ofreciste

Cierto, ya no debería decirte nada.

Si, oye a todo esto nunca me dijiste tu nombre

Oh Sakura, te gusto tanto que no puedes vivir sin saber mi nombre cierto- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

Kami-sama Iluminalo- dije mientras alzaba mis manos en forma de plegaria

Caminamos por el campus hasta llegar a una cafetería, obviamente no abusaria de el pagaría lo mio, si algo me enseño mi madre, es que no deje que un hombre me consienta en todo, ya que luego reclamaran los gastos. Comimos lasagna, decidi pagar mi parte solo que el rarito, insistió que no, me convenció diciéndome que yo pagaría los helados o lo que se le antojase en el camino, me resigne y le deje pagar.

A pesar de ser molesto, me agrada, por alguna razón cuando estoy cerca de el, el dolor que siente mi corazón va disminuyendo poco a poco, su presencia me da felicidad, me siento bien cerca de el, aunque sea molesto, no molesto no es como odio esa palabra, me da tanto dolor que no quiero usarla con alguien mas, aunque sea un baka me hace sentir que le importo a alguien que no sea ajeno a la familia, siento que le importo ya que es tan atento. No me di cuenta de cuanta estaban vagando mis pensamientos acerca del pelinegro que estaba a mi lado, que llegamos a una de las aéreas verdes de la facultad, a lo lejos vi un Snack, y sonreí me pare del verde y fresco pasto, le extendi mi mano y la tomo con una sonrisa.

De que se trata todo esto, porque sonries, acaso quieres abusar de mi – dijo imitando que temblaba de miedo

Idiota, acompañame – llegamos al snack, pedi un helado para mi de napolitano y el chico capto rápido la idea

Uno de vainilla y mango.

Enseguida – dijo la encargada

Teniendo ya los helados en la mano nos sentamos en una de las mesas que había ahí.

Oye y a todo esto como te fue en tu boda, siempre si te casaste? – dijo con la mirada gacha

Casarme yo? – pregunte confundida

Si, ese dia en el avión dijiste que vendrías al acontecimiento mas especial en la vida de una chica, su boda, asi que pensé que te casarías forzosamente.

Me ganaron las risas, estaba sonrojado, creía que me casaría se veía tierno asi, que fue lo que mas me gusto.

Baka, yo no me iba a casar, si no mi prima, pero era la dama de honor, y aparte tenia que salir en una coreografía, por eso lo dije en ese tono. – dije con una sonrisa – Awww sabes, te vez muy lindo cuando te sonrojas

Amor yo siempre me veo lindo – dijo con sonra

Si claro – dije con sarcasmo, nos vimos a los ojos y al instante soltamos una carcajada.

Sai – dijo

Mande, dijiste algo – dije confundida

Sai, ese es mi nombre, no quería decírtelo ya que pensaba que eras casada y de que servia que le dijera mi nombre a una chica con la que ni siquiera tenia la oportunidad de salir ya que esta casada – dijo mientras giraba su cabeza – pero ya que no lo estas, quieres salir conmigo?

En tus sueños- dije con una sonrisa

Sabes si deseas algo con insistencia, tu sueño se puede cumplir- dijo con una sonrisa

En ese caso, ya seria Miss Japon – reimos ante el comentario

Esa tarde fue una de las mejores que había tenido recientemente, me di cuenta de algo me gustaba Sai, pero no saldría con el por lo menos no por ahora, no podría soportar que mi corazón se rompiera de nuevo, El era alguien espectacular, era gracioso a su manera, atento, atractivo y por sobre todo era completamente diferente a el.

0000000000000000000000000000

No lo podía creer, estaba apunto de tomar un avión a Inglaterra solo para disculparme con una molestia, aunque no veo la razón de mi disculpa ya habían pasado 4 meses de que serviría que me disculpara, ya tiene su vida, bueno eso espero debria regresar ahora mismo a mi casa y mandar todo por la borda, pero no, No podía hacer 4 meses de esfuerzo de sacarle a Naruto información y no había batallado demasiado, para no hacer nada, en ese momento recordé lo que tuve que hacer para saber su localización.

**FlASHBACK**

Caminaba por los pasillos de la residencia Haruno, me dirigía al cuarto del dobe de Naruto cuando veo que una puerta antes de llegar a este estaba medio abierta y las luces estaban encendidas, tal vez regreso un alivio recorrió mi ser, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual Naruto insistia tanto que fuera, con gran fuerza interna me aventure a entrar al cuarto y nada estaba vacio, de hecho se vei mas vacio que antes, no se veian las cosas personales de Sakura, me adentre, por las falsas ilusiones que me había hecho ya, me recosté en la cama, aun olia a ella, a ese aroma que aunque perteneciera a alguien molesto, era el mejor que había olido en toda mi vida. Debería darme por vencido, además para que pedir disculpas si era verda todo aquello, aun que en el fondo me remordía mi conciencia saber que por mi culpa ella no estaba aquí y afectaba a todos desde Naruto hasta mi madre.

Poco a poco me fui moviendo tratando de percibir todo su olor y giro a ver un estante que estaba a lado de la cama había una carta, me aventure a tomarla, vi el remitente venia de la Anglia Ruskin University, tome valor y lo abri no era personal pero tenia que saber, empece a leerlo, era el reporte de las calificaciones de Sakura impecables como siempre, entonces mi cerebro capto todo y escondi el sobre entre mi chaqueta, esta era la oportunidad de encontrarla solo tenia que investigar la universidad y tomar el siguiente vuelo hacia haya, este asunto no podía tomar mas tiempo, Sali a paso ligero d ela habitación y entre a la del dobe.

Teme, porque tardaste tanto- dijo haciendo un puchero

Tenia cosas que hacer, y dime que necesitas con tanta urgencia

Queria que jugaramos mi nueva reliquia juntos- dijo mostrándome un juego nuevo que se había comprado para su consola

Dobe, me interrumpiste en mi estudio, dijiste que era de vida o muerte solo para jugar un mugroso videojuego- menti

Pero teme, es de vida o muerte no ves que ya no me quedan tantas vidas y nunca pude cruzar a este jefe- dijo imitando una cara d eperrito creyendo q ue me quedaría

Me largo, tengo cosas IMPORTANTES que hacer- dije mientras daba media vuelta y salía

Vas a ver TEME, Se te ofrecerá – bramaba detrás de su puerta.

Baje rápido las escaleras, y Sali de la casa, maneje como alma que lleva al diablo e investigue acerca de esta universidad, su nombre me sonaba pero no recordaba, al leer la información recordé que fue la universidad que le ofreció la beca completa a Sakura años atrás, a si que había escapado hacia haya, hice una rápida maleta no tardaría demasiado haya si acaso dos o tres días, tome mi pasaporte y me dirigi al aeropuerto, compre el boleto para el próximo vuelo hacia Inglaterra.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

El tiempo en el avión fue demasiado rápido, llegue a Inglaterra y le pedi a un taxi que me llevara a la universidad, al llegar a este camine, peo no pase desapercibido por las mujeres sonreí con arrogancia, asi era siempre, ni una se puede resistir a sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno no era la excepción , llegue a la oficina y pregunte por la habitación de sakura, me dieron el numero y un mapa, aun asi no me podía ubicar, a si que le pregunte a una castaña que pasaba por ahí y al verme se sonrojo, lo pase desapercibido llegue a la habiacion pero nada, tocaba y tocaba como loco, pero al parecer no había nadie ahí, y esa si era la habitación de sakura ya que tenia una laminilla con su nombre, me sente en el piso con mi espalda apoyada en la pared, de pronto se oian unos pasos me pare esperansado, y no no era ella, si no otra chica.

Disculpa, necesitas algo – dijo en tono sensual en (ingles claro xd)

Si busco a sakura Haruno, no sabes si se encuentra – le dije , cuando dije el nombre la chica hiso una mueca de disgusto.

No esta pero si quieres, yo te puedo ayudar en lo que sea – dijo acercándose peligrosamente ami

No gracias- dije frio y la chica se aparto de mi – no sabes donde puedo encontrarla

La verdad, no se pero hace un rato la vi en las areas verdes estudiando, realmente siempre esta ahí es un poco rara y … - no la deje continuar porque me aleje de ella.

Sali había visto las areas verdes de camino hacia la habitación de sakura, de pronto vi una mata rosa, la observe a distancia, su cabello estaba un poco corto, ahora recordaba para la boda lo había cortado al parecer le estaba creciendo, una brisa de aire paso e hizo que sus pelos volaran.

FEA – gritaron a lo lejos, no le tome importancia, pero al parecer sakura si ya que había dejado su libro y se paro

Empezó a girar su cabeza de lado a lado, buscando al proveniente de la voz, al parecer ya lo había encontrado ya que empezó a correr hacia mi, pero sin verme aun, cuando de pronto lo que vi me dejo impactado, un chico de dudosa procedencia tenia a sakura entre sus brazos, la cargaba por los aires, ella alegaba que la bajara pero aun a si una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, una que no había visto desde hacia tiempo atrás, de pronto en un movimiento brusco la tiro al suelo y el arriba de ella. A pesar de la distancia se veía un sonrojo en su cara, el sonrojo que se le formaba cada vez que yo la miraba a los ojos, sin pensarlo clave mi vista en sus ojos y vi un brillo, no uno cualquiera si no un brillo, con un sentimiento diferente, pero que a lo lejos se veían hermoso esos pozos color jade, en ese instante fue que me di cuenta, debía dejar atrás el tema de Sakura, yo estaba comprometido, y ahora estaba en Inglaterra atrás de una chica, sin razón alguna.

0000000000000000000000

Hola gracias por leer este capítulo, espero y les haya gustado si es asi _**merece un review? **_ No hay excusas para mi tardanza,bueno en este caso si lo hay ya que en diciembre no planifique bien mi tiempo, los primeros días tuve un viaje y deje mi ordenador en casa, operaron a mi hermana de la nariz y yo era su enfermera ¬¬ luego las fiestas patronales, forrando regalos comprando uvas etc, me apure porque no quería que quedara asi, aparte lo quería subir hoy para darle un regalo de felicitaciones a mi hermana ana que cumple años mañana 3 de enero ;), bueno espero y me disculpen por la tardanza.

Bueno los dejo si les gusto háganmelo saber dejando su review o comunicándose conmigo en mi correo: mariana . Lizet (arroba- por si no les sale) Hotmail . com no se lo guarden mientras mas comentarios positivos negativos o neutrales haya lo hare más rápido ojala y les haya agradado amo a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad, gracias _MarianaReyna._

_Pd. Ya se que etse capitulo es mas corto que los demás, pero apartir de ahora la verdadera historia Sasusaku comencera :D_

_Gracias por su comentario, alertas y favoritos a: _

Pamys-Chan

Adi-chan Hyuga

natico-yan

yoss

Ruki-0408

Pame

Rossi nn

Pame

Karee

LA CHOCHO

Strikis

.-'Maria J.'-.

alissea85

Chiharu No Natsumi

eva uchiha

Hisana Uchiha

Hitorijime

kimiyama aoi-chan

MGGSS

NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO BUENO ESO ESPERO SI LES GUSTO ESTE CAPITULO DEJENMELO SABER (:

OH lo siento tanto enserio soy tan mala como escrito si eso es lo qe me creo soy una mala persona, estaba tan atareada que no se me paso felicitarles porque hayan tenido una feliz navidad y un año nuevo en serio, les deseo lo mejor y gracias a todos por leerlo


	4. llegando a casa

_**Summary:**__ Te Amo como el mejor amigo que eres y así lo hare siempre no importa que…Sakura.-_Decidí acabar con mi pasado y tener un bueno futuro, me ire hoy pero regresare dentro de poco, envié el mensaje y note como una sombra se postraba enfrente mío-Maldición tu otra vez.- era el el joven sexy de hace unos momentos

_SEGUNDO SUMMARY: _Sakura ante el dolor del proximo matrimonio del amor de su vida, decide mudarse a inglaterra a segui sus estudios, y haya se podra encontrar al amor de su vida, pero que sucedera si al regresar no todo lo que penso es como parece.

**Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece si no a masashi kishimoto **_**Purely fanmade**_

_**No al plagio esta historia me pertenece tanto en la versión normal como en la adaptación a esta, si ven esta historia en otro foro con este nombre MARIANAREYNA es completamente igual es mia asi que no me la roben aunque no le veo el caso no es un trabajo muy bueno sin mas preámbulos y los dejare leer.**_

_00000000000000000000_

_**LLEGANDO A CASA**_

El cielo se ve hermoso desde aqui, veo pasar las nubes a gran rapidez, desde la ventana de mi asiento, hoy estoy tomando el vuelo de regreso a mi natal tierra Japon, hacia ya cuatro años y medio que no estaba ahi, por alguna razón o otra evitaba ir, en vacaciones inventaba que saldría de viaje con mi pareja, en las fiestas invernales mi familia venia a celebrarlas a la casa de Shizune, y a si inventaba excusa tras excusa para no ir, la verdad aunque ya sentia que lo habia olvidado, no me sentía lista para regresar, el tema no lo volvimos a tocar entre mi familia, al parecer ya estaban al tanto de la situación, aun no podría creer que regresaría y lo peor de todo SOLA. Al parecer al imbécil de mi novio, no le importo que me mudara, pero esta bien regresaría con la frente en alto.

Pedí hacer mis practicas y mi residencia en Japón, por alguna razón extrañaba mi vida en mi país, estaba tan sumisa en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando alguien se sentó a lado mío a la mitad del vuelo.

-Señorita, que mira tan atenta por la ventana – dijo una voz ronca y un tanto seductora.

ahora cuando vengo deprimida viene un acompañante a querer seducirme

-Lo siento, tengo pareja- dije sin voltear a verlo.

-Pues que afortunado a de ser el pobre hombre- dijo la voz pero esta vez la reconoci, y en un rápido movimiento, gire a verlo

Mi acompañante, mi sexy acompañante, se quitaba sus lentes oscuros y me dejo ver su palido rostro, sonrió arrogante, y en ese momento me lance hacia el a darle un casto besos en sus finos labios.

-Veo que me extrañaste- dijo al termino del beso

-Eres un imbecil, como se te ocurre ocultarme algo como esto- dije mientras le picaba sus fuertes pectorales.

-Era una sorpresa, creías que te permitiría que regresaras sola- dijo con una sonrisa- ni loco!-

-Baka –articule, mientras movia la bracera, y me acercaba a darle un tierno beso que se torno un tanto diferente.

-Que haria sin tus besos- dijo mientras pasaba su lengua sobre sus rojos labios-

-Buscarias otros labios no? – dije con sarcasmo

-Tal vez- le proporcione un golpe en su hombro – pero no creo encontrar unos iguales

Se acerco a mi y me di un beso pero esta ve fue un ligero roce.

-Donde estabas sentado? – dije con una ceja alzada

-en clase turista, tuve que seducir a una sobrecargo para que me dejara sentar haya la mitad del vuelo-

-Y te divertiste –

- si en lo que va, una señora hablándome sobre como su marido la dejo y a lado una niña golpeándome cada cinco minutos, rogándome que le prestara mi Ipod – dijo en un suspiro – pero fuera de eso nada interesante y tu amor?.

- me estaba quejando con mi yo interno, del porque mi novio, no me quiso acompañar, sabiendo que viviré haya

- y a que conclusión, llegaron? –pregunto con sarcasmo.

-a ninguna, estábamos a punto de sacarla cuando creia que otro acosador había llegado – dije con una risa baja-

- y ese acosador llego? –

- si, lo tengo justo alado, siempre acosas a tus demás parejas-

- no sabría decírtelo, eres la mas seria que he tenido y la mas larga- dijo mientras delineaba su barbilla con su dedo anular- aparte la mas hermosa

-eso se lo has de decir a todas-

-no, solo a la dueña de mis quincenas – dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-si, claro – dije sin darle importancia- cuantos días te quedaras.

- no se, no muchos tengo, algo de trabajo y ya vez que la empresa, no me autorizo el cambio- baje la mirada con decepción – hey no te pongas a si, mira – de su bolsillo saco unas llaves –

- que significa, eso –pregunte incrédula

- las llaves de nuestro hogar –

- nuestro hogar?- dije anonadada – eso significa que…

- si, amor – me lance a sus brazos y le plante un beso.

La felicidad inundaba mi ser, porque ahora el motivo principal de mi partida seria real, porque encontré a una gran persona, esa persona que conoci en un vuelo de avión, la que al entrar a la Uni. Me reconoció al instante, la que me negué a aceptar durante meses, y El que hoy se muda conmigo a Japon.

-Sai – dije tomandole las manos- Te amo.

Vi como Sai abria sus ojos, de lo impresionado que estaba, nunca se lo había dicho, volteo a verme con una sonrisa, pero no una falsa como las que siempre daba, en estos años de relación que llevamos, aun no estaba segura del amor que le tenia, pero al saber que se hoy se muda conmigo, que dejo su trabajo, su vida, en Inglaterra porque deseaba estar conmigo, al fin mi cerebro y mi corazón entendieron que Sai era el indicado para mi, y a si como el con sus actos me demostraba que me amaba, tendría que hacerlo yo. Lo observe y pude ver un brillo diferente, ahora sus ojos tenia un brillo de felicidad, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos me di un beso en la frente y me abrazo fuerte y cariñosamente.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace saberlo. Gracias-

-No debes agradecerme, solo sentirlo- me encaro de nuevo

vi que su cara reflejaba dos cosas al mismo tiempo, felicidad y decepción, decepción al saber que no me casare con el. No porque no lo ame, si no porque sabe mi miedo hacia el matrimonio, es por eso que aceptare vivir con el.

El silencio nos invadió, pero era un silencio que no nos incomodaba Ya que en nuestros rostros se reflejaban unas sonrisa.

El resto del vuelo, dormí plácidamente en el hombro de Sai, al llegar al aeropuerto nos esperaban mi familia y mis amigos mas cercanos, exceptuando al causante de mi huida, no se porque mi mente aun piensa que el vendrá a mi, que me pedirá una disculpa, pero eso no pasara lo mas seguro es que ya este casado, en toda mi estadía en Inglaterra no quise saber nada que se tratara de el, no hacían falta presentación, por parte de mis padres y mis amistades, ya que lo conocieron cuando fueron a visitarme.

Al llegar a mi hogar, note que nos tenían una fiesta "sorpresa" preparada, pero no fue tan sorpresa al darme cuenta que no tenían nada preparado, suspire con cansancio y mi madre me obligo a tomar una ducha y a arreglarme al igual que a Sai, solo que a este Jiraiya y Naruto lo forzaron a desempacar e otra habitación lo que indicaba que no dormiríamos juntos, los maniáticos creen que debería seguir pura y casta cuando lo perdí a mis dieciocho años con alguien a quien no quiero recordar.

Tome un baño y empecé a arreglarme, me tomaría un tiempo para asi que se las pudieran arreglar ahí abajo, lo único que me preocupaba era Sai. En fin que mas daba, el se las tendría que arreglar.

¡Fuck! Había llegado tarde al aeropuerto, cuando el dobe me vea, se me lanzara a darme un sermón de media hora, y me forzaría a sonreir cuando viera a su hermanita, si hermanita si la hubieran visto en la posición en la que la vi yo hace años, no pensarían tan bien de ella, aseguro que creen que es virgen.

Me sudaban las manos, los pies, el cuello y demás partes de mi cuerpo. venia del hospital, como costumbre fui a visitarla ya eran un año y medio!, aunque, como pasaba el tiempo las visitas eran menos seguidas, al principio estaba ahí todo el dia, luego cada tres, luego cada semana, cada dos, al mes. En parte me sentí culpable, pero merecía vivir mi vida.

Conduci hasta la residencia Haruno, entre sin avisar, ya tenia esa costumbre, veía como Tenten iba de un lado a otro con globos, pase de largo, no vendría a ayudar solo a recibir a la invitada de honor, porque tanto alboroto, hasta a una Chef profesional contrataron, en fin al parecer los preparativos estaban terminados.

Estaba sentado en la cómoda sala, de pronto escuche unos chillidos procedentes de la cocina, eso que yo tanto conocía, los del dobe, salía todo colerizado de la cocina, me escondí en la sala para evitar su sermón, pero al parecer me descubrió, se dirigía a mi con una sonrisa un tanto falsa.

-Teme, que sorpresa tenerte por acá- dijo con sarcasmo

-Dobe- dije seco

-Maldito teme como te atreves a venir a ala fiesta después que no la recibiste en el aeropuerto – dijo con voz exaltada el rubio.

-cálmate usurantonkachi, hoy me tocaba ir al hospital-dije con la mirada gacha y una media donrisa asi este se callaría.

Era cierto, hacia un tiempo que no iba, hoy le fui a explicar los acontecimientos, de hoy, si estuviera en sus cabales, me prohibiría ir, el odio era mutuo entre ella y la molestia, desde que tengo uso de memoria, no se han "llevado".

-teme, mentiroso estas sonriendo y poniendo como excusa a Karin, como te atreves-grito.

En eso escuchamos unos pasos, gire mi cabeza por inercia tratando de ver la mata rosada que aunque no lo admitiera, deseaba con ansias ver y no, no era ella si no una copia barata mia. SI COPIA BARATA!, pelinegro de mi estatura, mucho mas palido que yo y una sonrisa hipócrita adornaba su rostro. Se me hacia un tanto conocido, pero no recordaba de donde apuesto que es uno de los hombres que le consigue Tsunade para que tenga una cita a ciegas con Sakura, ya que ella a un no me ha superado y no puede conseguir una cita pro ella misma. Si esta bien mi ego esta demasiado alto en estos momentos, pero lo esta para no pensar otra cosa aun peor.

El pelinegro idiota, se acercaba a nosotros pero nos paso de largo y se sneto en la sala justo enfrente mio.

-veo que has terminado Sai- dijo Naruto con sorna

-tu crees Naruto-baka –dijo con ironia.

Al parecer este para ya se conocía, y no se llevaban un tanto bien.

-que tanto me ves, acaso te gusto?-dijo el pelinegro- si ese es el caso te advierto que no le tiro a ese lado amigo.- dijo con su sonrisa hipócrita.

Yo rasguñaba el asiento en donde me encontraba del enojo y vi de reojo como Naruto no se aguantaba una de sus típicas, carcajadas.

-Hmp- gruni

-creo que no eres muy hablador, me presentare –se paro de su asiento y se paro enfrente mio al ver que no me inmutaba a hacer ningún movimiento, me tomo el brazo y me jalo para estar enfrente suyo –

-Mucho gusto mi nombre, es Sai- dijo sin dejar de apretar el brazo –soy …

No termino de decir su frase ya que Naruto y sus comportamientos extraños se lo impidieron

-Es Sai, un invitado-dijo Naruto titubeando

-Hmp, Sasuke Uchiha, amigo de la familia-dije cuando me solto del brazo.

Apuesto a que el homosexual es el, pobre Sakura se decepcionara, al saber que si cita es Gay. Y otra vez yo y mi gran ego.

-hm, A si que eres Sasuke Uchiha- dijo en un tono de reproche

-algun problema amigo?-dije con sarcasmo

-amigo?, ya te dije que no le tiro a ese lado- dijo con su sonrisa hipócrita- acéptalo te gusto, un dia lei que es mejor salir del closet a arrepentirte toda tu vida.

Naruto estaba rojo, por aguantar su risa.

-Mira idiota, que tu seas homosexual, no es mi problema, solo te advierto que no saldré contigo, ya que me atraen las mujeres – dije con una sonrisa de medio lado al ver que fruncia el entrecejo.

- Naruto, dile a tu invitado que no soportare que le falten al respeto a mi persona- dijo el aludido

Naruto iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpi

-acaso no tienes, los necesarios para decirlo tu mismo-espete

-no si los tengo, pero respeto esta casa y aparte nunca caería tan bajo, al golpearte- eso me enfurecio, no lo soportaría mas aunque fuera el príncipe de Austria, el me tendría que respetar con un Uchiha que soy, levante mi puño con rapidez, estaba a milímetros de chocar con la cara de mi copia barata, cuando un grito inundo el lugar.

-Es suficiente- por inercia gire a ver de donde provenía la voz, y mi subconsiente no estaba equivocado era de ella.

Se veía hermosa, vestia un lindo vestido de satin rojo, con mangas cortas, que le llegaba un poco mas debajo del medio muslo, y un ligero collar que traia un dije, y su pelo lo levaba suelto con ondulaciones. En tan poco tiempo ya la había escaneado por completo no salía de mi asombro los años no le habían ido en mal, pero obviamente nunca lo diría. Relajo su entrecejo y se dirigió a Sai en paso lento.

-Sasuke- articulo con frialdad al pasar de lado mio.

Tomo del brazo al pelinegro hipócrita y se sento en el sillón doble de la sala- Sai, poeque siempre causas problemas- dijo en un suspiro mientras le agarraba las manos.

Ahora lo recordaba, con el roce que le dio al pelinegro, lo recordé era el. El que la cargaba por lo aires, hace cuatro años atrás, el que la hacia sonreír y sonrojarse de una manera tan hermosa. Ahora todo cuadraba, Naruto impidió que dijera que era la pareja de sakura, para que asi no retirara del lugar o peor aun me lanzara a golpearlo. Aunque creo que fuera mas posible la primera opción, ya que todos sabia que nadie habitaba mi corazón y si habría una persona esa no seria La molestia de Sakura Haruno.

-hmp-musite

De pronto cuando un silencio nos reinaba, entro la rubia por la puerta, juanto con Shizune y su esposo que ya se encontraban ahí, regreso de donde provenía y grito unas palabras, en poco tiempo el salón estaba lleno de gente, dándole fuertes y afectuosos abrazos a la molestia rosada.

Mientras ella estaba con una calida sonrisa, yo estaba con una el cejo fruncido, me harte no podía estar ahí sentado esperando que todos los invitados la saludaran, fiesta privada, fiesta privada HMP eso no era una fiesta privada casi llenaba su casa y eso que era muy espaciosa.

Se alejo de los tumultos de gente y se dirigió a la cocina, inevitablemente estaba sola, ya que la chef y sus ayudantes se encontraban afuera, preparando la comida, vio por la ventana como la gente salía al jardín trasero al parecer, hiban a servir los alimentos, Tsunade se había exedido no solo en los invitados también contrato casi una orquesta.

La fiesta estaba ambientada con música clásica, había una especie de foro en el cual estaban tocando, y al parecer ahí sakura daría su discurso de las gracias. Porcierto, no lograba visualizar a la molestia, no se veía en el patio, y con su novio no estaba, otra razón para querer salir de ahí, es que el novio de esta no se le separaba.

De pronto se escucho el crujido que emitia la puerta de madera de la cocina, gire y trague grueso al ver que era sakura, era la primera vez que estaban ambos solos.

-Creo que mejor me retiro- emitió con voz baja la pelirrosa

-No, Sakura espera- esta levanto la cabeza y abrió sus ojos como platos.

-se te ofrece algo Sasuke- dijo con frialdad, al principio dude pero era tiempo de enfrentarla, me acerque a ella, y ella retrocedió dos pasos como si de un villano se tratara.

-sakura quería darte la bienvenida-dije con la mirada perdida en cualquier punto de la cocina menos en ella

-mmm, gracias creo-dijo fría.

-Sakura- dije en modo de reproche

-que sasuke-

-por favor dejemos las infantilerías, y llevémonos bien de ahora en adelante-dije ni yo mismo creía las palabras que acababa de decir, yo rogándole a ala molestia que fuéramos amigos –hay que olvidar el pasado y ser amigos

-Ja yo ya olvide el pasado, y amigo?- dijo con sarcasmo- nunca fuimos amigos, hasta donde se no me soportabas verdad

- sakura, has un intento, no lo hagas por mi, bueno si hazlo por mi, pero también por ti, recuerda todos esos años de amistad que vivimos- creo que hable de mas porque ella bufo

-amistad?, por dios, Sasuke no me vengas con eso, que no recuerdas las crueles palabras de pusiste en el mensaje de texto, me heriste muy gravemente- respiro- afortunadamente ya lo supere.

-se lo que hice, pero créeme cuando te digo que me arrepiento- dije

Hm-Fue lo ultimo que articulo, y salió de la cocina.

vi como se dirigía a su novio con una sonrisa cálida, la ira me inundo no aceptaba mis disculpas, pero de que servía disculparme si después de todo lo que sucedió hace años no fue mi culpa, la estúpida de Karin, por todo el odio que le tenia mando ese mensaje, pero estaba tan estúpida que no lo borro y lo pude ver, claro meses después.

En fin si ella aceptaba mis disculpas bien y si no pues también, tome un vaso de agua y pedi perdón a Karin por hablar a si de ella.

Sali al jardín en ese momento sakura estaba subiendo al estrado donde daría las gracias, me sente junto a Naruto en la mesa en la que se encontraban los padres de Sakura y su novio Sai.

-Quisiera darles las gracias, a todos los que han asistido hoy a esta celebración, y también a mis padres que me han aceptado de nuevo aquí, como sabran han pasado ya cuatro años y medio desde que me fui a estudiar al extranjero, quisiera también agradecerles su apoyo a mi madre, a Jiraiya que ha sido como un padre para mi , a Naruto mi hermano y a Sai mi novio.- el ultimo nombre hizo que ardiera en ira- ellos me han dado su apoyo incondicionalmente, y también su amor- sakura miro a sai y este asintió vi como se paraba de su lugar y se acercaba a la molestia- y otro anuncio mas para mis padres.

Sai le tomaba de su cintura, en un calido abrazo.

-madre, Jiraiya- dijo mirándolos fijamente- sai y yo- dijo con lententitud, la presión se notaba en el ambiente, pareciera que va a dar una noticia importante como si estuviera embarazada o aun peor que se fuera a casar- nos iremos a vivir juntos- trague grueso.

Al parecer Naruto reacciono peor que yo, ya que escupió el vino que estab ingeriendo y Jiraiya se estaba ahogando con una zanahoria que había ingerido.

Sakura y sai bajaron a ver a Naruto y a Jiraiya

-sakura, querida porque esta decisión tan repentina- pregunto desconcertada la rubia- acaso estas embarazada

-no, madre-dijo en tono molesto e indignado- debería estar embarazada para querer vivir con mi pareja

-pero son muy jóvenes, aparte vivirán en concubinato- vi como la mandibula de sakura se tensaba y sai en lo demostraba ninguna emoción, pareciera como si estuviera en estado de shock – no han pensado en el matrimonio

-ya sabia yo que dirias eso- dijo sakura con enojo

De hecho si lo hice, señora Tsunade, pero ya sabe como es sakura de desconfiada, cree que deberíamos vivir primero juntos, ya ve que con eso de que de cada tres matrimonios dos fracasan, no quiere que eso nos pase- explico por primera vez el pelinegro

-Si es cierto, para que un matrimonio funcione bien primero deberían vivir juntos para ver si podrían soportar la tensión de vivir con su concubino, ya sabes cosas de la vida diaria, viviendo con otra persona, también la sustentabilidad.-dijo seri sin dejar de abrazar a sai.

- y como van a sustentar los gastos –dijo tsunade

-el departamento, ya estaba comprado, fue el que me regalaron mis padres hacia años cuando aun vivía aquí- intervino el pelinegro – y por lo demás, en el trabajo me dieron una gran oferta de trabajo y para que mentir la paga no es mala.

- y recuerden que ya empezare a trabajar en el hospital y asi ayudare en los gastos.

-estas segura princesa- dijo Jiraiya

-nunca había estado tan segura, nunca desconfiaría de Sai, desde que nos conocimos fuimos mejores amigos, y luego ya se dio nuestra relación- dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa

-A si que siempre te enamoras de tus mejores –en eso todas las vistas voltearon a mi.

MALDICION, lo había dicho en voz alta

-perdon – dijo sakura mientras se soltaba de sai y se acercaba a paso lento.

Me resigne aun a si para que ocultar lo que es cierto – tu sabes de lo que hablo- dije ignorándola.

La tensión nos reinaba gracias a kamisama que solo estábamos los integrantes de la mesa.

-Uchiha, te lo dije adentro, no lo quiero repetir-dijo acercándoseme - a si que no me hagas enfadar y te pediría que dejaras de molestar a sakura si no… - decía sai mientras lo interrumpia

Si no que?- inquirí molesto

-chicos, chicos, tranquilícense, es un momento de felicidad no es cierto- dijo Naruto con nerviosismo poniéndose entre sai y yo

-Hmp- musite y me pare de la mesa, de reojo pude observar que todos tenían su mirada postrada en mi espalda me aleje con paso rápido.

Sali de la casa y me dirigi hacia un bar, estaba tan ansioso, tendría que pasar un poco de ese liquido al que tan adicto era, me sente en la barra y pedi lo mismo de siempre.

-Sasuke eres tu?- dijo una feminada voz

Al girar, sonreí de lado por inercia, si quería desprenderme de el enojo de esta tarde estaba en el lugar correcto, y con la persona correcta…

Continuara…

Hola gracias por leer este capítulo, espero y les haya gustado si es asi _**merece un review? **_, creo que este a sido la actualización mas rápida que he hecho pero la peor el capitulo es un asco aparte de corto esta horrible, no me gusto pero no encontraba otra forma de poner lo sucedidio en este ya que este es primordial, bueno como siempre aquí vengo yo a fastidiarlos mis queridos lectores esque amo tanto sus reviews, y quisiera una petición porfavor quisiera que con este capitulo alcanzara los 35 comentarios es una meta que me propuse y no subiré la conti que ya la tengo. n.n alfin hice algo bien, si quiren la conti, y leen esta historia pero no me dejan RR. Me tardare porque con ellos me doy cuenta si les gusta o no si algo les desagrada aparte, me hacen sentir que porfin hago algo bien en la vida. Espero y tomen en cuenta mis palabras porfavor

**NOTA: Bueno los dejo si les gusto háganmelo saber dejando su review o comunicándose conmigo en mi correo: mariana . Lizet (arroba- por si no les sale) Hotmail . com no se lo guarden mientras mas comentarios positivos negativos o neutrales haya lo hare más rápido ojala y les haya agradado amo a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad, gracias **_**MarianaReyna.**_

Ahora si los agradecimientos a

.-'Maria J.'-.

Adi-chan Hyuga

alissea85

Chiharu No Natsumi

eva uchiha

Hisana Uchiha

Hitorijime

Hyuuga-Yuuki

Itszel

Jenny Hatake

Karee

kimiyama aoi-chan

LA CHOCHO

MGGSS

natico-yan

Pame

Pamys-Chan

Phelin

Rossi nn

Ruki-0408

Sakiera-chan

Strikis

Une-pluie

VaLeRiA

Yoss

Yukino-san6

NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO BUENO ESO ESPERO SI LES GUSTO ESTE CAPITULO DEJENMELO SABER (:


	5. Pov Sasuke

_**Summary:**__ Te Amo como el mejor amigo que eres y así lo hare siempre no importa que…Sakura.-_Decidí acabar con mi pasado y tener un bueno futuro, me ire hoy pero regresare dentro de poco, envié el mensaje y note como una sombra se postraba enfrente mío-Maldición tu otra vez.- era el el joven sexy de hace unos momentos

_SEGUNDO SUMMARY: _Sakura ante el dolor del proximo matrimonio del amor de su vida, decide mudarse a inglaterra a segui sus estudios, y haya se podra encontrar al amor de su vida, pero que sucedera si al regresar no todo lo que penso es como parece.

**Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece si no a masashi kishimoto **_**Purely fanmade**_

_**No al plagio esta historia me pertenece tanto en la versión normal como en la adaptación a esta, si ven esta historia en otro foro con este nombre MARIANAREYNA es completamente igual es mia asi que no me la roben aunque no le veo el caso no es un trabajo muy bueno sin mas preámbulos y los dejare leer.**_

_00000000000000000000_

-Sasuke-kun eres tu?- dijo una afeminada voz

Al girar, sonreí de lado por inercia, si quería desprenderme de el enojo de esta tarde estaba en el lugar correcto, y con la persona correcta…

-pero mira que tenemos aquí-dije con una sonrisa torcida

La rubia exuberante que se sentaba a lado mío, no era mas que la mejor "Amiga" de la molestia rosada.

-pero cuanto tiempo, eh sasuke-kun- dijo en aparente tono sensual

-cuanto tiempo-ironice.

En realidad, no podría negar que la presencia de Ino, me incomodaba mas con ese tono, con el que deseaba seducir a cualquier hombre de gran chequera, la pobre rubia es de las personas mas interesadas que e conocido en mi vida, a sus escasos 26 años de vida ya se había caso tres veces, lo único que supe de Ino tiempo atrás cuando su familia quedo en la ruina, fue que su novio que aparentemente la amaba la dejo ya que su padre se lo prohibía por no tener el dinero, y creyó que su relación era una farsa. Naturalmente yo creería lo mismo, y quien no, si después de su primer matrimonio con un anciano de 74 años, se quedo con una parte de su fideicomiso, y a si la misma historia de sus matrimonios, según estaba informado, ahora estaba soltera y en busca de otro esposo, ilusa si creería que me atraparía, no soy un hueso duro de roer.

-En donde estas? Sasuke-kun- interrumpió mis pensamientos y emitió mi nombre con su acento, sensual.

-no muy lejos de aquí- musite seco.

-hay sasuke-kun siempre tan frio- dijo mientras rozaba mi mejilla con sus finos y blanquesinos dedos- no creas que no me enterado de las noticias, recién que he regresado de Singapur de enterrar a mi difunto esposo, no pude evitar escuchar un gran acontecimiento según las vocecillas.

Esta rubia quería llegar a un lado, la pregunta era a donde?

-Supe lo de Karin, lo siento tanto- apreté el brazo de vidrio que tenia entre mis manos mientras ella posaba sus manos alrededor de mi brazo- y también lo de la frentona- eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso

Me separe violentamente de ella.

-a donde quieres llegar Ino-

-_a donde tu me dejes, cariño- _dijo en su ya habitual tono de voz- claro esta que vas muy rápido, primero deberíamos charlar, sabes siempre crei que la frentona era un idiota al creer que te podría tener, y mira estaba en lo cierto.

Apreté mas el vaso de cristal, y mi entrecejo se frunció

-_Take it easy honey, _ acaso te enoja que diga lo cierto, o es que te arrepientes de tu decisión ahora que la pequeña Sakura, que tanto despreciabas tiene alguien mas-

sus palabras eran tan ciertas que me hacia enojar mas, en cierta parte me enoja, porque se que aunque le diga la verdad acerca del mensaje no me creerá porque esa actitud no era tan diferente a la que le proporcionaba, en cierta parte la broma que le hice antes de que de fuera la daño pero mas aun el asunto de Karin.

**Flashback**

El ambiente se tornaba tenso, todas las miradas estaban fijas en los gestos de ambos, tras el reto que la tonta de tenten nos había impuesto, porque ella no besaba a Lee.

NO, claro que no ese sentimiento de repugnancia que le daba hacerlo, era el mismo que me daba a mi al pensar que tendría que besar a Sakura, no estaba en mis planes ayer, no los estaba hoy y no los estaría NUNCA!

Ya no me quedaría de otra si no lo hacia estarían molestando, hata que lo hiciera hasta que me puse de pie.

-hmp- musite mientras me paraba y me acercaba a sakura

Tras cada paso que daba a ella le crecía el sonrojo, porque sonrojarse si habíamos hecho cosas peores aunque eso no lo sabia nadie, vi de reojo como todos nos miraban con un brillo y ansiedad hasta Neji , se sorprendió, me encunclielle enfrente de la molestia rosa, vi como tragaba grueso, sonreí de lado, tome de su mentón, volví a ver de reojo y Naruto se estaba hiperventilando, me acerque un poco mas, vislumbré como ella cerraba sus ojos con nerviosismo, me acerque un poco mas y al estar a centímetros de sus labios, en un brusco movimiento cambie mi dirección hacia su oído, se estremeció al sentir mi aliento en su mejilla.

-acaso, creías que lo haria_ molestia_- Dije con una sonrisa de lado y le di un leve roce en su mejilla.

Rápido solte su rostro y me erguí en un rápido movimiento, segui caminando y me dirigi hacia la puerta, sabia que nadie me pararía, sabia que todos estabas anonadados, sabia que Naruto me castraría pero lo único que no sabia seria su reacción, al tomar la perilla de la puerta vi sobre mi hombro, como sakura me veía asombrada con los ojos bien abiertos y cristalinos.

-saben no podría hacerlo, mas aun cuando me casare con Karin- dije seco y cerre la puerta con un fuerte golpe

**Fin del Flashback**

-Y pensar que estuvo detrás de ti por años, que uso a Kiba para ver si te jactabas y le hacias caso, que fue capaz de darte lo mas preciado que tenia para ver si te quedabas con ella, que…

-callate Ino- musite con frialdad mientras tapaba su boca con mi mano.

La quito en un agil movimiento.

-Sabes sasuke-kun no te digo esto para que te sientas mal, al contrario lo hago para que te alejes de ella, que no ves que bastante daños le has hecho ya- dijo enfurecida-

-el mismo daño le haria saber, que me acoste contigo no crees?-

-esas no eran mis inten…

-hay por favor ino-levante las manos- te conozco se que serias capaz de cualquier cosa por dinero

-estas en lo correcto, pero antes de ser un amante, soy una amiga, Sakura es mi mejor amiga- dije mirándome a los ojos- tu crees que seria capaz de…

No la deje terminar ya que tome su boca entre la mia y la abrace fuertemente de la cintura acercándola cada vez mas.

No sabia si era por el alcohol que trai entre las venas o porque cai en su trampa, solo sabia que esto acabaría mal.

-o.

Y asi fue, acabo mal.

Desperté al sentir la molestia entre mis ojos, me pare y me tome la cabeza por el dolor que traia rastro evidente de la resaca que me cargada, sentí unos paso y vi como entraba la rubia con un vaso de agua y una caja de pastillas.

-al fin despiertas, Sasuke-kun – dijo con sarcasmo

La rubia traia puesta una de mis camisas que me aseguraría de quemarla al irse, gire a ver la hora y a lado de mi despertador estaba una foto de la pelirroja sonriéndome, pobre Karin todo lo que observo, me acerque y baje la foto.

-que tan rápido te olvidas de ella?-dijo con sarcasmo- crei que la amabas

-no es eso Ino, es solo que no quiero que la pobre vea con que persona tuve un desliz, y peor aun me castrara- esta sonrio de lado- al ver que era tan fea!-dije y su mandibula cayo.

-sueñas querido-dijo con ironia

-tu igual- dije con una ceja alzada- acaso no dijiste anoche que antes de amante eras amiga?

-cada quien tiene sus deslices- dijo aparentando indiferencia- quieres que te recuerde los tuyos.

Aparentemente, esto no terminaría nunca , tendría que dejarla gracias al todo poderoso, que recordé usar protección, nunca me perdonaría concebir una criatura con esa loca despechada.

-Ino, noes mi culpa que estes peliada con la vida, mas aun con tu amor de adolescencia, no tengo porque soportarte, a si que vete de mi casa.-dije mientras salía de mi habitacion

A esto le llamas casa?- dijo siguiendome

-pues mucho mejor a lo que tu le llamas, o se me olvidaba no tienes una, usas todo el dinero para pagar las deudas de tus padres pobre de ti! – dije con veneno, mientras tomaba sus cosas

-desgraciado- dijo con furia

Si, si lo que digas, yo también te tengo aunque sea un poquito de aprecio-dije con sarcasmo y le dabas sus pertenencias

-te recordaba mas frio

-pues ya vez las personas cambian, mírate eres el ejemplo perfecto- y antes de que pronunciara algo ya estaba yo empujaba junto con sus cosas, hacia a fuera de mi casa.

Suspire y regrese a mi habitación.

Ino, la mujer que posiblemente me haya forzado a ver mi yo mismo, la que me hizo ver el porque de las cosas, y ahora que lo tengo en cuenta me será mas difícil, plantear una excusa para pedir su perdón, Pero quien lo quería?

Obviamente Yo!

El porqué es algo que desconozco, el simple hecho de no poder estar en armonía me agobia!, tal vez la razón por la que necesito su perdón, seria porque me siento realmente culpable, pero no es a si, por alguna razón, las palabras de Ino me hicieron sentir realmente mal, al darme cuenta de todo lo que me había dado y yo no le di nada a cambio, con el tan solo hecho de que haya sido ella misma, es suficiente para sentirme culpable.

Me tire en mi arrugada cama, después tendría que asegurarme de quemar las sabanas!

Gire a ver la hora, el tiempo si que pasaba rápido cuando pensabas tan detalladamente eran las dos de la tarde, estire mi brazo para levantar el marco de la foto de mi "amada" Karin, tendría que visitarla, para contarle los acontecimientos, si no estuviera en ese estado, juraría que se le lanzaría a Sakura, o me tendría encadenado, para a si no verla.

El odio a Karin la cegó, a tal grado que cuando me mude y vio los álbumes de fotos, recorto todas en las que salía la molestia pelirrosa, y las quemo! Y con ellas mis recuerdos de adolescencia.

Aparentemente, el odio hacia ella se formo cuando se dio cuenta, que pasaba mas tiempo con sakura que con ella, pero deliraba, no estaba con la molestia si no con el dobe, eso es uno de las tantas cosas que odio acerca de ella.

Pasaron los días y llegamos a el bendito lunes, hoy visitaría a Karin, por alguna extraña razón necesitaba de ella, para calmar el sentimiento que embargaba mi ser.

Entraba al hospital con un ramo de flores, al menos un detalle tendría que llevar, al pasar vi como las enfermeras aun me comían con la mirada.

Pase de largo, eh ignore a la recepcionista que me acechaba con la mirada, entre como si nada a la habitación, le di un beso en la frente, puse la nuevas flores en su lugar y me sente en el borde de la cama, con la mirada gacha y tomando de su mano la observe.

-Karin, Cuanto tiempo mas- dije al aire.

Estaba derrotado Karin llevaba en ese estado ya un año y ocho meses, el accidente paso a pocas semanas antes de nuestra tan anhelada boda.

Un pensamiento rondaba en mi cabeza, esto también me dañaba a mi y asu familia aunque no lo parezca, ya era hora de dejarte ir.

-hmp-dije un suspiro, mirando hacia el techo.

-_" disculpe, doctora su primer caso"- _dijo una voz fuera de la habitación- "_Es un caso, ya avanzado mas no significa, que este derrotado", "podría dejar de solo acentir"_

Se escuchaba lejos, caminaban solo que unos pasos mas que otros, con mas seguridad

_-"que es lo que deseas que haga, estoy leyendo el reporte medico"- _dijo otra voz

_-" ni siquiera leyó los datos" - _se quejo y siguió acercándose

-"_no te preocupes, anda déjamelo todo a mi_"- dijeron con seguridad, al parecer la otra persona desistió, y la de los pasos fuertes y seguros se acerco.

Escuchaba los tlac,tlac, al parecer la persona traia zapatos altos, mujeres-pense con ironia- de la nada, un crujido me saco de mis pensamientos, era el sonido del picaporte.

Al final de cuentas, se termino de abrir y yo aun no levantaba la vista, para que me dirían lo mismo.

CRACK!

Un fuerte sonido inundo la habitación.

-Oh por dios!- espetó al voz que entraba y en ese momento, reaccione.

Continuara…

Hola gracias por leer este capítulo, espero y les haya gustado si es asi _**merece un review? **_

_**Se que este capitulo es un poco corto, pero como era narrado por sasuke, asi lo deje, ya que normalmente preferiría que se narrara por uno solo, la verdad no se cuantos capítulos tendrá el fic, ya depende de sus comentarios si les agrada, naturalmente hiba a hacer un three-Shot perome inspire y decidi hacerlo mas largo.**_

_**Este año me ha ayudado mucho eh tenido mucha inspiración y ya tengo nuevas historias en mente. **_

_**Muchas gracias a los que me apoyaron con mi deseo de tener los reviews creo que solo falto uno a la cuenta que había decidido.**_

**NOTA: Bueno los dejo si les gusto háganmelo saber dejando su review o comunicándose conmigo en mi correo: mariana . Lizet (arroba- por si no les sale) Hotmail . com no se lo guarden mientras mas comentarios positivos negativos o neutrales haya lo hare más rápido ojala y les haya agradado amo a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad, gracias **_**MarianaReyna.**_

_**OTRA COSA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO EMOCIONAL, UNOS REVIEWS ME HICIERON LLORAR, UNO ME HIZO DAR CUENTA DE UN ERROR PERO YA LO ACOMODE CON ESTE CAP.**_

_**EN SERIO NO SE SI ME TARDE O NO TENGO TAREA POR HACER Y NO CREO TENER TIEMPO!**_

_**LO SIENTO DEMASIADO.**_

ESPERO Y ESTA VEZ TAMBIEN ME AYUDEN DEJANDO SUS REVIEWS CUANTOS? NO SE TALVEZ 45? OJALA Y ME AYUDEN, DE HECHO ESTE CAPITULO LO CORTE A LA MITAD POR LAS RAZON EXPLICADAS ARRIBA ASI QUE YA DEBEN DE SUPONER QUE TENGO EL SIGUIENTE NO?

Ahora si los agradecimientos a

.-'Maria J.'-.

Adi-chan Hyuga

alissea85

Chiharu No Natsumi

eva uchiha

Hisana Uchiha

Hitorijime

Hyuuga-Yuuki

Itszel

Jenny Hatake

Karee

kimiyama aoi-chan

Kororita

LA CHOCHO

Madelinedarkgirl

MGGSS

Mitsuki96

natico-yan

Nickstorm

oOHiiromiOo

Pame

Pamys-Chan

Phelin

Rossi nn

Ruki-0408

Sakiera-chan

setusuna17

Strikis

Une-pluie

VaLeRiA

Yoss

Yukino-san6

Un lo siento enorme a setsuna17 por no haber puesto su nombre en la lista en los capítulos anteriores, enserio aprecio que leas el fanfic, y sieto mucho mi error espero y me perdones

Y gracias especial a alissea85 que me a dado mucho su apoyo! Y a MGGSS que marco mi error

Gracias por leer espero y lo sigan haciendo ya que lo aprecio demasiado!

NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO BUENO ESO ESPERO SI LES GUSTO ESTE CAPITULO DEJENMELO SABER (:


	6. aviso importante

Hola queridos lectores creo que una gran confusion por que al parecer una de dos o no les gustaron los capitulos de YOU DESERVE MUCH BETTER THAN ME Y Amandote a pesar de los anos porque subi la actualizacion pero al parecer nadie la leyo creo que tyalvez es porque como vieron que eran los capitulos que eran del informe que di (los cuales borre) y decidi subir los cap en su curso normal es ese el caso? Si es ese quiero decirles que ya actualice en el respectivo cap.

Osea que el cap. 5 y el 2 de ambas historias ya esta pero al parecer no lo leyeron bueno eso espero ojala porque me sientiria realmente decepcionada si no les gusto y dejaron de leerlas

Me cortaría las venas

Y ahora creo que tendre menos oportunidad o tal vez si de act.. ya que aunque ya termine mis 30 dibujos :D me puse a trabajar para a si poder comprarme un ipod nuevo bueno espero y sea el caso que les conte.

Nota: ya subida este informe al ya tener la actualización. Lo borrare para a si la historia no sea interrumpida ok espero y les sea útil espero y sigan leyendo mis fics

Esque enserio aprecio demasiado sus comentarios cada que em llega uno le digo a mi mama

-mira mira, mi historia tiene… reviews :D

Enserio espero y les haya gustado el cap.

bye


	7. confesiones

_**Summary:**__ Te Amo como el mejor amigo que eres y así lo hare siempre no importa que…Sakura.-_Decidí acabar con mi pasado y tener un bueno futuro, me ire hoy pero regresare dentro de poco, envié el mensaje y note como una sombra se postraba enfrente mío-Maldición tu otra vez.- era el el joven sexy de hace unos momentos

_SEGUNDO SUMMARY: _Sakura ante el dolor del proximo matrimonio del amor de su vida, decide mudarse a inglaterra a segui sus estudios, y haya se podra encontrar al amor de su vida, pero que sucedera si al regresar no todo lo que penso es como parece.

**Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece si no a masashi kishimoto **_**Purely fanmade**_

_**No al plagio esta historia me pertenece tanto en la versión normal como en la adaptación a esta, si ven esta historia en otro foro con este nombre MARIANAREYNA es completamente igual es mia asi que no me la roben aunque no le veo el caso no es un trabajo muy bueno sin mas preámbulos y los dejare leer.**_

_00000000000000000000_

Tlac, tlac,tlac, se oían mis pasos rápidos mientras corría por el apartamento en busca de esos malditos papeles, como se me pudo haber hecho tarde!

Ah claro como no se me iba a hacer tarde con ese idiota que tengo por novio, perdón amor-mire hacia el techo- pero a quien demonios se le ocurría destruir el despertador a sabiendas que otras personas lo utilizarían, y el tan lindo y tan tierno por no querer perturbar mi sueño – como excusa que me dio- no me despertó. En fin aquí estaba yo en mi nueva vida junto a mi pareja, viviendo el dia al dia y hoy que tenia la entrevista de trabajo, en el mas prestigiado hospital de la ciudad, se me hacia tarde, si no se me perdia una cosa, se me perdia otra.

-Eureka!- grite al encontrar el folder con los preciados papeles.

Tome mi saco y las llaves del auto y Sali Hecha una furia* hacia el hospital. Recorrí las calles de la ciudad a gran velocidad ganándome unas cuantas multas de transito, pero tras todo eso llegue a mi destino a tiempo.

Al llegar la recepcionista me indico subir hacia la oficina del director, a pesar de ser hija de reconocidos doctores, no tendría las cosas fáciles, mi madre siempre me enseño que nada es fácil en esta vida, y que si quiero lograr algo tengo que hacerlo por mi misma y con gran esfuerzo, es por eso que antes de regresar di tomo mi esfuerzo en el antiguo hospital, para asi poder obtener un puesto en este hospital. –claro esta que no trabajaría con mi madre-

Y mi gran esfuerzo dio frutos porque al parecer el director del hospital en el cual trabajaba le mando una carta de recomendación a este hospital y a todos los de Japón en la cual les informaba que no se equivocarían en contratarme eso me subió mi orgullo hasta las nubes, y heme aquí esperando a que mi cita empiece.

Como siempre me sudaban las manos del nerviosismo que me carcomía por dentro.

-Haruno Sakura, pase por favor – dijo la secretaria

Me levante con aparente nerviosismo y con paso lento e inseguro camine hacia la puerta, mi nerviosismo se esfumo al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, tendría que estar fresca y respirar acompasadamente, si no nunca obtendría este trabajo. Levante mi cabeza con decisión, y en mi cara se formo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Al estar en frente del escritorio del Director carraspee para que se diera cuenta de mi presencia ya que este estaba detrás de su gran silla, viendo por la ventana hacia el horizonte. Al darse cuenta de que me encontraba allí se giro lentamente y me miro con una ceja alzada.

-Hn- musito _" AHH como odio ese monosílabo que no se le pudo ocurrir algo mejor que decir" _– a si que Haruno Sakura – dijo con sorna – no diría que es un gusto, ya que no acostumbro a usar la hipocresía- iba a hablar pero me interrumpió – sabes cuando lei tu informe y tu carta de recomendación me sorprendi demasiado al ver tanto talento en una mujer – _"quería matarlo en ese instante odiaba el machismo" –_ y mas aun con lo joven que eres.

-Disculpe- gruñi

-notablemente, el mismo carácter que tu madre, ella nunca se dejaba intimidar por mis insultos y mucho menos hacia mis encantos – dijo y así como si nada hubiera pasado se carcajeo.

-Según tus papeles, fuiste la mejor Blah, blah, blah igual que tu padre y al parecer muy destacada en la practica como tu madre, sin mas que decir te dare una oportunidad empiezas en 15 min.- dijo mientras se giraba a ver de nuevo el horizonte.

-QUE, a si, sin mas no mes de practica, no test de trabajo en equipo- dije saliendo del trance en el que me encontraba

-oye, oportunidades como la que te di, no se ofrecen muchas veces en esta vida, y mas conmigo a cargo, pero para que tengas una explicación obvia.- dijo mientras me veía – ya e visto como trabajas, te desenvuelves bien en las áreas de trabajo y como te puedes olvidar de mi, me remplazaste en una operación! Por dios, y para colmo fue un éxito, créeme me castigaría por años si no te diera este trabajo niña, y ahora vete antes de que cambie de opino ve con mi secretaria a que te de tu itinerario. – dijo mientras me escoltaba hacia la salida.

La secretaria me dio el itinerario de trabajo, por algún momento en mi mente cruzo la muy probable idea en que mi madre haya sido de gran ayuda en este trabajo, al llegar a su casa hoy por la tarde lo averiguaría.

Gran fue mi asombro al descubrir que me tenían ya preparada un oficina y una bata con mi nombre bordado como si ya hubieran anticipado mi llegada.

Por alguna extraña razón yo también tenia, el presentimiento de que seria contratada y tenia algunas de mis cosas personales en mi bolso, - una foto con Sai y otra con mi familia- y las puse en un lugar con buena vista.

Al parecer todos los empleados me esperaban y me recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Unos mas que otros, y algunos con el descaro de invitarme a festejar a su casa solos.

Mi primer tarea era llevar el análisis de una paciente que según me había enterado ya tenia algún tiempo en coma, pero que los familiares aun no la quería dar por muerta.

En fin una enfermera me iba reprochando por no leer el informe detallado de la paciente, mientras daba rápidos pasos.

El tiempo paso demasiado rápido al pasar el umbral de la habitación. Al observar detalladamente quien era la paciente en estado vegetal, a mi mente llegaron los recuerdos de mi frio pasado y mas al observar quien estaba junto a ella, sin mas lei el informe para confirmarlo y ahí estaban escritos sus datos y sin salir de mi shock tire el informe al piso haciendo un estruendo ruido.

En ese momento El se giro a verme y no pudo ocultar su asombro al verme ahí.

-Sakura – susurro.

Y ahí lo vi todo negro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Doctora, Doctora por favor despierte- escuche como me hablaba la enferma que hacia un rato se encontraba reganándome.

-AH mi cabeza- me queje mientras me sentaba en la camilla y frotaba mi cabeza con delicadeza-

-Se desmayo de la nada, si no fuera por el Senor Uchiha seguro hubiera recibido un gran golpe. Le realizamos unos estudios para comprobar su salud pero no estarán listos hasta dentro de una horas. No sabe a que se deba el desmayo, a enido estos síntomas? – pregunto preocupa

Le sonreí – No para nada, yo creo a de ser el estrés del primer dia y con todo el ajetreo que tengo en mi cabeza seguro y colapse- dije

-Si es lo mas probable- dijo mientras me regresaba la sonrisa- Por cierto el Señor Uchiha no se quiere ir hasta confirmar su estado, quiere que se lo informe o que lo deje pasar.

- no esta bien dejalo pasar… - vacile al no saber su nombre

- Clara, mi nombre es Clara –

-Entonces mucho gusto mi nombre es Haruno Sakura- dije mientras hacia una reverencia con la cabeza- hágalo pasar por favor

-Claro en un momento

Sin mas salió de la habitación, y a los pocos segundos entro el aludido

-Sakura – dijo con sequedad

-Sasuke – dije en el mismo tono de voz – ya viste que estoy en perfectas condiciones a si que ya puedes retirarte.

-No aun no, necesito hablar contigo. – me dijo en tono exigente

Me erguí y observe en mi reloj de mano la hora.

-Espera media hora mientras hago el trabajo que no hice y luego iremos a mi oficina para hablar de lo que tengas que hablar, en la hora de mi descanzo.

-esta bien te esperare haya- y sin mas salió de la habitación.

No me había dado cuenta, pero estaba en la misma habitación en la que se encontraba Ella.

Me acerque lentamente a su cuerpo, y cheque su informe, me acerque un poco mas y por acto de reflejo – por parte de ella- se movió su mano.

No lo tome en cuenta ya que sus signos vitales eran iguales, pero vaya esta mujer me sorprendía

Al parecer sigue odiándome con cada fibra de su ser como lo hacia antes y ahora que me acerco se pone en defensa, siempre pensé que era rara pero ahora lo confirmo

-_RELAX,_ _TAKE IT EASY –_ Musite – no te quitare a Sasuke.

Sin mas fui a ver mi itinerario y vi que no tenia nada por delante, me dirigi hacia mi oficina.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con un Sasuke con en entrecejo fruncido a su totalidad y con la fotografía en la que salíamos Sai y yo.

-Ahora si Sasuke, acerca de que deseas hablar – dijo con apuro pero es que ya deaseaba que se fuera*

-Veo que serás la nueva Doctora de Karin- dijo mientras se sentaba.

- Si eso creo- dije sin ponerle atención – si eso era todo no tengo tiempo que perder, ya perdí demasiado con el incidente de hace un rato y quisiera tener un almuerzo grato.

-No aun no acabo – dijo con enojo – lo que te cenia a decir es cuida mucho de ella que no te importe el pasado por favor la necesito, he estado demasiado ocupado y creo que lo estare de ahora en adelante a si que te lo pido cuidala, sanala, regrésamela – dijo con desesperación y dolor.

Nunca en mi vida había visto a Sasuke tan angustiado por algo, que tuve el impulso de tomarle la mano en forma de aliento.

-Sasuke, soy una profesional, nunca involucraría los sentimientos personales con el trabajo, creeme Karin esta en buenas manos. – dije con una sonrisa mientras veía la foto de Sai.

En ese momento llegaron a mi los recuerdos, de cómo veía a Sasuke Y Karin en sus momentos , nunca había visto a alguien que lo cambiara, ella será quien fuera, pero eran felices.

Recordé como se conocieron, como los ojos de Sasuke brillaron al verla, por alguna razón empecé a derramar algunas lagrimas, quiero pensar que es por ver su sufrimiento.

-porque lloras? – dijo mientras secaba las lagrimas

-Ya sabes no soporto ver el sufrimiento de la gente, y empiezo a llorar- dije con una sonrisa tonta- es que ver tu sufrimiento en la espera de tu esposa es tan tierno.

Puso una expresión que hizo que regresara a mis cabales y Me di cuenta que aun tenía mi mano sobre la suya y la aleje en un rápido momento.

-Karin, no es mi esposa- dijo con la mirada gacha- el accidente paso 3 semanas antes de la boda.

- oh lo siento tanto Sasuke , no sabia- dije en apuro – pero co como paso.

-_ Iba manejando por la carretera con Karin a mi lado, era un viaje de negocios pero ella decidió acompañarme, estaba lloviendo demasiado fuerte no se en que momento sucedió pero un camino que venía en dirección contraria empezó a patinar , yo para evitar un choque frene pero también patine y me Salí rodando de la autopista, todo paso demasiado rápido choque contra un árbol, al despertar de la inconsciencia Karin, estaba bañada en su propia sangre no me contestaba cuando le hablaba tenia grandes heridas. No se como obtuve la fuerza pero Sali del automóvil, a mi casi no me sucedió nada pero hubiera dado la vida con tal de que a ella no le sucediera nada y a mi si, llame a emergencias y llego la ambulancia nos trajeron al hospital y me dieron las peores noticias de mi vida, Karin estaba en coma y que había Perdido a nuestro hijo, Si Karin estaba embarzada y no sabia me sentí lo peor del mundo en ese momento. –___dijo con dolor y yo por segunda vez estaba llorando solo que esta vez lo estaba abrazando. – lo peor del caso es que a veces pienso que ya, esta que tengo que rendirme, pero se que no que debo seguir adelante.

-SI Sasuke eso es lo mejor, debes seguir paso a paso y pensar que algún día Karin podrá despertar y si tu quieres seguir tu vida con alguien mas estoy segura, de que hará u berrinche pero lo aceptara porque se dará cuenta que era lo mejor para ti- dije mientras lo veía a la cara.

Me sorprendió que la única que estaba llorando era yo, en el no se veía ninguna expresión aparte de la desconcierto, creo que ya no tiene nada mas que llorar.

-Sakura es muy cierto lo que dices, y e tenido esto en mente durante ya mucho tiempo, quiero que me hagas un favor. – dijo con seriedad

-cual es? –

- que desconectes a Karin, se que ella también esta sufriendo por dentro y creo que ya se debió dar cuenta de lo del bebe, y por eso no tiene ganas de luchar aparte ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo. – en ese momento no se como tome la fuerzas y lo abofetee

- como se te ocurre un idea tan descabellada, primero llegas me dice que la cuide me cuantas tu historia y ahora quieres que le quite la vida, aparte la Eutanasia es ilegal – dije con enojo- no puede ser posible tu comportamiento

-pero es lo mejor dejare de estar sufriendo por este remordimiento que tengo, aparte a nadie de su familia le importo solo a mi, nadie nunca ha venido a visitarla, solo yo, ni mis padres, ni mis amigos, se que ella no era la mejor persona pero me hacia feliz en su momento, ya no siento nada por ella y lo único que estoy haciendo es atrasar lo inevitable, Karin está muerta, no reacciona no nada Sakura – dijo en desesperación – Tu no entiendes esto que me esta pasando, estar velando por la salud de alguien que no sabes si al final sobrevivirá.

- si tal vez no comprenda tu situación, nunca lo e vivido y espero no hacerlo, pero si entiendo tu dolor, el dolor de ver a la persona que amas en un estado que nunca que pudiste imaginar, ya lo e pasado no de esta forma pero lo e vivido y creeme es aun peor cuando la persona esta conciente.-

- a que te refieres-

-que a que me refiero- respire hondo tratando de calmar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir nuevamente- Sai esta enfermo, el vive en un estado que no te podría llegar a imaginar nunca, las personas nunca se darían cuenta de su estado ya que lo oculta demasiado bien.

- no creo que sea lo mas indicado contártelo, pero por alguna razón siento que necesito sacarlo de mi, este sentimiento de impotencia es incomparable al tuyo, Yo siendo doctora, no puedo contra lo que el vive, todo el sufrimiento que veo en sus ojos.

La tensión entre ambos era enorme, estaba con la mirada gacha , el solo recordar la situación actual de Sai me mata, justo cuando necesito un hombro para llorar, me lo ofrece nadie mas que la razón por la que necesito un paño de lagrimas años atrás, Y por alguna razón sabia que era la persona correcta para serlo ahora.

-despues que te diga esto no quiero que lo trates de forma diferente, el estará enfermo pero es muy inteligente y se da cuenta cuando alguien lo sabe y cuando no – dije mientras miraba por la ventana.- Sai no esta bien, desde joven a tenido un trastorno psicológico algo como autismo, se provoco por la sangrienta muerte de su madre ante sus ojos. Danzo-sama su padre, me conto esto cuando le dio su primer ataque ante mi, Sai siempre rehuía de la gente, siempre se escondia entre sus dibujos que casi siempre eran de su madre bañada de sangre. Sai nunca fue afectuoso con la gente hasta que encontró por a si decirlo a su primer amor. Ella era todo para el, creo que la llego a amar mas de lo que me ama a mi, pero es lógico, su padre ni si quiera el nunca me dijeron su nombre solo que era una mujer que al parecer solo quería el dinero de el, aprovechándose de su situación, es por eso que su padre lo mando a estudiar al extranjero, el nunca supo nada mas de ella solo recibió una carta en la cual se despedia de el por aparentes problemas familiares. Siempre e tenido miedo, de que ella algún dia regrese, amo a Sai y se que el me ama a mi lo veo en sus ojos pero al momento en el que vio su dibujo de ella vi un brillo que nunca antes había visto en el, Un brillo de amor, tristeza ,soledad y decepcion todos en una misma mirada. Se que si ella regresa, el regresaría con ella por que de en verdad la amo, y se que ella no se alejo de el, sino que Danzo-sama la alejo, el también lo sabe pero para vivir una vida en armonía con su padre lo oculta.

- Los ataques de Sai, son demasiado raros nunca en mi vida los había visto y te e de decir que e visto cosas horribles, sus ojos se ponen rojos, empieza a tener constantes ataques, se convulsiona, pareciera una transformación completa, su piel cambia por completo, se golpeea a si mismo, es horrible ni siquiera tengo las agallas de describirlo correctamente, pero es horrible. Y mas aun cuando eres la causante de ello.

-Osea que solo estas con el por lastima? –

-como osas pensar eso, Yo lo quiero enserio, su padre también me pregunto eso al ver nuestra larga relación, pero es que las personas nunca llegaran a comprender ese vinculo que hay entre nosotros. Gracioso no? – dije mientras reia y vei como sasuke cambiaba su semblante – Al principio su presencia me molestaba, no lo podía ni ver, ya que siempre flirteba conmigo, creia que era un mujeriego, pero al paso de los días me fui acostumbrando a su presencia y un dia me di cuenta que no podía estar sin el.

Al terminar de relatar su historia mi cara estaba totalmente hinchada por las lagrimas que derrame, me di cuenta que su semblante cambiaba de nuevo ahora apretaba los puños y chasqueaba los dientes.

-Sasuke, estas bien?

- si solo necesito un poco de aire- dijo mientras se paraba de la silla y se dirigía a la puerta- adiós Sakura y gracias por escucharme y dejarme escucharte, creo que ahora recapacitare mas las cosas.

Nunca en mi vida había visto un comportamiento de ese tipo por parte de Sasuke. Sali de mi trance, y visualice que poco antes de que el abriera la puerta una sombra ya lo hacia.

-Sakura amor estas bien, me llamaron para informarme de tu desmayo y como tenia mucho trabajo no había podido venir peor estas bien – Dijo el rey de Roma, mientras pasaba de largo a un Sasuke golpeado. Sai al ver mi expresión de asombro giro hacia atrás y su entrecejo se frunció al instante – Que hace este aquí? Y porque estas hinchada de la cara lloraste verdad?, el fue el culpable? Te hizo algo? – dijo colerico

-Sai tranquilízate, Sasuke esta aquí porque es el pariente mas cercano a una paciente y estábamos hablando de su situación, Y estaba llorando al ver su dolor- dije mientras lo tomaba de los hombros-

- su dolor – bufo – le vas a creer todo el teatro que esta armando?

-Sai, no quiero discutir ahora. – dije mientras volteba a ver al tercero en discordia – lo siento mucho Sasuke.

-Hmp-musito mientras salía de la habitación

-bueno ya que se fue el idiota, quiero hablar contigo- dijo con una sonrisa _si alguna de las cosas que mas detestaba de Sai, era su bipolarismo_ – que te paso? Te encuentras bien?

-Si Sai, te lo vuelvo a decir, no paso nada por lo que te tengas que alarmar.

-aun a si te vas a ser unos análisis, no sabemos is puedes tener una enfermedad terminal o…

-Sai, no exageres no estoy enferma creeme me daría cuenta si lo estuviera- dije con ironia – lo mas que podría llegar a tener es un embarazo – Sai se atraganto y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que hable sin pensar – Sai estas bien

Se paro como alma de lleva el diablo* me tomo del brazo y salió corriendo hacia no se donde, yo creo sus instintos lo guiaron y llegamos al area de ginecología. Entro a la primera habitación y como si fuera el dueño del recinto ordeno que me hicieran una pruebas de embarazo. Todo sucedió tan rápido, Sai aun no me miraba a la cara.

Sai – musite con miedo al ver su mirada clavada en la puerta- no es posible que este embarazada

-oh dios claro que si, que no recuerdas tus mareos al bajar del avión, o los vómitos que llegaron después, y hace mucho que no veo tu periodo a si que no me arriesgare a quedar con la duda- dijo mientras se movía de lado a lado por la habitación.

-Sai, tu sabes que siempre me pasa eso después de bajar del avión, es el vértigo que tengo y el periodo sabes que a veces soy irregular, todo esto es una confusión estas sobreactuando y te estas exasperando demasiado rápido. – dije con tranquilidad

-Sakura, dime qué pasaría si en verdad llegaras a estar embarazada-

Continuara (:

OoOoOoOoO

Oh en verdad soy la peor persona que existe sobre la fas de la tierra, en serio aunque ya se sepan este cuento no les miento no había tenido nada de tiempo y aproveche hoy para poder actualizar, e tenido demasiados motivos, entre la escuela el trabajo y mi compu descompuesta no había podido hacerlo, aparte mi vida esta cruzando un momento muy difícil por ahora tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que me afectan en mi concentración espero y me perdonen y espero y no se decepcionen de este cap. Compréndalo lo hice a las prisas y creo que no di lo mejor de mi

Asi que si les gusto o no déjenme un coment. Para asi mejorar y que esta historia sea mas de su agrado (:

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos en los caps. Anteriores por falta de tiempo no podre poner la lista de agradecimiento pero enserio mis disculpas y agradecimiento a todos los que se toman de su valioso tiempo para leer esta mediocre historia los amo .

PS. No se si podre actualizar AAPDA hoy pero este fin de semana lo tendrán asi que muchas gracias a quienes lo leen.


End file.
